Unbroken ADOPTED
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: <html><head></head>Picks up in New Moon after Bella, Edward, and Alice return from Volterra. This will be my own rewrite of the ending of New Moon and the Eclipse story. Being in love was supposed to be the best feeling in the world. Could I have been wrong about love? Or was I just loving the wrong one? Would I get my happily ever after or live a broken life? Adopted from Jasper's Darlin' Kathy.</html>
1. Preface

(A/N: I have adopted this story from **Jasper's Darlin' Kathy**, so most of it will not be my work. Give your credits and kudos to her. Below are her original Author's Notes, will I intend to keep because I agree with them. So without further ado, here is Unbroken!)

A/N: So this is my new story. I want to first say that I do not have a beta, so any errors are my own. Second, I do not own the Twilight characters, but I do enjoy playing with them. Third, don't flog me in your reviews. Lastly, this story is going to be rated MA because it will have adult situations, language, abuse, and eventual lemons. If you are not 18 or older, please do not read. Enjoy!

Preface

I never understood why a man would claim to love the woman that he could hurt physically and mentally without a care in the world. I often wondered why a woman that was being abused by the man she so desperately loved would blame herself for the abuse. I now know why a woman would feel like it was her fault because I have been blaming myself for two months now. Now, I ask myself what I did wrong or what I could do so he won't get so angry with me again.

A/N: I do not condone abuse in any manner and I certainly do not believe it is the woman's fault. Please don't think that because that is simply not the case. Please bear with me on the progress on the story. I promise my characters will have their HEA.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: Please read Jasper's Darlin' Kathy's original author's note below.)

A/N: I do not own Twilight, but I do enjoy playing with the characters. This story is going to have talk of abuse, not full on detail because I cannot bear to write abuse like that. Any abuse that you read will come in a flashback and it will be brief, but to the point. It also will not last. I said my characters will get an HEA and I meant it, they will. If you are under 18, please don't read this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

BPOV

Meeting Edward Cullen was the best and the worst day of my life. It was the best day because I got a whole new family. A loving mother, Esme and the most compassionate man I had ever met, Carlisle. I also got a big teddy bear brother, Emmett and a pixie best friend, Alice. While Jasper and Rosalie were not close to me, I still loved them as much as the rest of the family. It was the worst day of my life because I finally saw Edward for who he really was the night we got back from Volterra. One would think that he would be grateful that I flew to another country and risked my own life to save his, but you would be wrong.

*Flashback*

_I was lying in bed hoping sleep would come soon cause I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I felt my mattress sink down and opened my eyes to see a very pissed off Edward. I sat up slowly and reached for his hand, but he jerked it away and stared at me with a look full of hatred._

"_Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, softly._

_He sneered, "Why do I smell werewolf?"_

_Understanding washed over me as I mumbled, "Jacob is my best friend and he's sort of a werewolf."_

"_Yes, I know that. I am asking you why I smell him in your room." He asked with venom lacing his words._

_I flinched away from the look on his face. Looking down at my hands, I was trying to figure out why he was so angry that Jacob had been in my room. Just as I was about to ask him why he was so mad, he grabbed me roughly by the tops of my arms._

_He yanked me off the bed, squeezing my arms tightly. I was about to cry out, but then I remembered that it would do me no good since Charlie got called out for an incident._

"_Answer me!" He roared._

"_Edward," I cried. "Please let me go, you are hurting me."_

"_If you don't give me the answer I want, it will be more than your arms hurting," he spat._

_I was squirming to get away from him, but he just continued to squeeze harder. I knew if he didn't let go soon, he would break the bones in both arms._

"_He came to check on me. Victoria is after me. Please let me go, you are hurting me." I told him again, hoping he would listen this time._

_He flung me down on my bed. I quickly scooted away from him until my back hit the headboard. He was pacing back and forth in front of my window, looking murderous. I reached up to rub my arms and winced. They would be terribly bruised by morning._

"_Tell anyone and your father will pay," he yelled at me and then he was gone. I scramble out of bed, slamming the window shut and locking it. I knew a locked window wouldn't keep him out if he decided to come back, but it made me feel a little better._

_*End Flashback*_

I cried myself to sleep that night and every night since we returned from Volterra. I've often wondered why Alice hasn't come to help me. Surely she must see what Edward has been doing to me. If he isn't physically abusing me, he is mentally and emotionally abusing me. I wish I was strong enough to end things with him, but I know that he would kill Charlie just as he has warned me several times. I am alone in this never ending torture that has become my life. Will no one save me from this nightmare?

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** No flames please!)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I don't own Twilight. I just have a lot of fun playing with the characters. Please, if you are under 18, don't read this story. This story will not be meant for anyone under the age of 18. Also, I DO NOT condone abuse or violence of any kind. This is just a story, please don't flog me or throw hate my way. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

BPOV

It had been so long since I've seen the rest of the Cullen's, but I refused to ask Edward for fear that I would anger him. I have so many bruises, covering my entire torso, back, my upper arms, and my inner thighs. It hurts to breathe, sit, stand, walk, and lie down. I'm almost positive that I have some cracked ribs, but I have no way to find out. Charlie knows something is going on, but I refuse to tell him because I need to keep him safe.

When Edward wasn't physically abusing me, he was telling me horrible things that broke me more than him hitting me. I found myself in a state of pure depression and I was drowning in it. Two months of endless pain, how much longer could I bear this before it became too much? The worst of Edward's abuse came one week ago.

I was sure he was going to kill me and he probably would have because I no longer begged him to stop. My begging only fueled his anger and I refused to make things worse for myself. So, I just kept quiet and let him abuse me. If only I could keep my cries silent because he seems to enjoy hearing me cry out from the pain.

_*Flashback – One Week Ago*_

_Edward and I just walked into my home from school and he was already pissed off because Mike Newton spoke to me in Biology and again in Gym. I had already cut Jacob out of my life against my better judgment and Charlie's constant protests. Now, though, it seemed that I would have to cut my friends from school out of my life as well. I would have nobody to turn to, which it seems was exactly what Edward wanted. No sooner was the front door shut did the first blow come._

_I was walking towards the kitchen when I was hit so hard in the back that I was sent flying toward the wall. Before my body slammed against the wall, Edward was grabbing me by my throat and shoving me roughly against the wall. My feet were dangling off the floor and I was gasping for air._

_He got right in my face and spoke menacingly, "You will learn one way or another that you are mine. And if that means that I have to beat you into submission that is what I will do."_

_Edward released his grip on my throat and I dropped to the floor, scrambling to get away from him. I finally go to my feet and ran for the stairs. It was stupid really how I thought a weak fragile human like me could out run a vampire, but I had to try. _

_Edward caught me before I could even reach the stairs. He roughly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him._

"_Where the fuck do you think you are going?" He spat._

_I couldn't very well tell him that I was trying to get away from him. The last time I told him that was the night I am pretty sure he cracked my ribs._

"_I need to go to the bathroom," I lied. I hoped he would believe me, but the look on his face told me he knew I was lying._

"_You lying bitch," he roared. "I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget."_

_Edward yanked me up the stairs and into my room. He threw me on the bed and stalked towards me, looking at me like I was his prey. I tried scooting away from him, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the edge of the bed. In a movement so quick, he shredded my jeans into several pieces, leaving me in my t-shirt and panties._

"_No, Edward please." I cried out. Tears were streaming down my face. He was going to rape me and I had no way to fight him off. I was struggling with him even though I knew it was a battle that I would surely lose._

_He climbed in the bed and put his hand on my thighs and squeezed hard, yanking them apart. I cried out from the pain and he laughed. Edward positioned himself between my legs, preventing me from closing them again. _

"_I am going to mark you in a way no man has before and no other man ever will," he said, sounding almost smug._

"_Please Edward, don't do this to me," I cried. Edward's hand reached my panties and was about to yank them away from my body, but he jumped out of my bed and went to the window._

_He turned back to me and sneered, "I will finish this another time. Keep your mouth shut." And then he was gone. I lay back, crying and sobbing, but then I heard the door bang open and I knew Charlie was home._

"_Bella, you here?" Charlie called up the stairs._

_I quickly pulled on another pair of jeans, wiped my eyes and walked out of my bedroom. As soon as Charlie saw me, he knew something was wrong._

"_Bella! What's wrong?" Charlie met me on the stairs and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest for a moment before pulling back and making my way to the kitchen to start supper._

_Charlie followed me to the kitchen, asking me again what was wrong. I couldn't tell him that Edward was about to rape me, but I was rescued by my father coming home early._

_I mumbled, "Just a bad day," and started cooking. _

_My dad stayed in the kitchen, sitting at the table. I could feel him watching my every move, but I refused to turn and look at him. Charlie hovered over me the next few days, coming home from work each day within minutes of me returning home from school. I was grateful to him because that meant Edward couldn't hurt me when my dad was home._

_*End Flashback*_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Twilight, that franchise belongs to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. I just play with the characters (preferable Carlisle and Jasper). Under 18, don't read. The last chapter had a mention of rape, please don't under any circumstances think that I condone that type of behavior because I don't. I would never have let Edward rape Bella. He was just teaching her a lesson. Don't flog me or throw sharp objects at me. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Will Someone Help Me?

BPOV

I woke up to a dark and rainy Saturday morning. I hopped out of bed thinking that Charlie would be home since it was raining, but my thought was squashed when I looked out the window and saw the cruiser gone. My breathing was coming in short gasps because I knew Edward would be here soon and being alone with him was something I could not handle.

I dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I was walking down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. My heart was pounding in my chest as I walked to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door to see Edward standing there looking at me like he was ready to backhand me.

"Let's go. Esme has been harassing me all night about seeing you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door, slamming it shut behind me. He wrenched the passenger door open, waiting for me to get in the car.

"Get in!" He barked.

I climbed in the car quickly and was fumbling with my seatbelt when Edward got in and starting speeding towards his house. I finally got my seatbelt buckled, being careful not to let the strap put pressure on my bruises. I was relieved that I wouldn't be alone with him today.

Maybe I could get him to stay here until it was time for Charlie to get home. We turned down the long drive, heading to the big white house that I love so much.

Edward parked the car and leaned over the console, putting his lips right next to me ear and breathed, "Keep your mouth shut," then pressed a kiss on my cheek.

Edward ran around the car and helped me out before shutting my door. I couldn't help but think he was only acting this way because he had to in front of his family. I felt sick as we made our way up the stairs and into his home.

As soon as we walked in Esme came forward and hugged me. I had to bite back the wince when her arms wrapped around my bruised body.

"I've missed you so much Bella," Esme said as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you too Esme," I said with a small smile.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she came dancing towards me from upstairs. "You need to visit more often, only seeing you at school is not enough," she said kissing my cheek quickly.

"Hi Alice." I gave her a smile and looked around to see if anyone else was here.

Alice looked at Edward and I could tell they were having a silent conversation. I stood by the door awkwardly. Edward heaved a sigh and gave Alice a nod.

"I'm going hunt with Alice. We should be back in an hour," Edward said with a look that made me want to shy away from him. Then they both took off out the door, leaving me alone.

I whispered my acknowledgement and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. I was curious where Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were, but I didn't ask Esme because I wasn't sure if Edward and Alice were still close enough to hear me. I was sitting on the couch for a few minutes when Esme breezed back in with a plate of food for me.

I smiled and thanked her before picking at the food and eating small bites so I didn't hurt her feelings. Esme excused herself, telling me she would be out in the garden and that I could join her when I was finished eating. The truth was I haven't eaten much at all in the past two months. I was losing weight, but could no longer handle putting much of anything in my stomach since we got home from Volterra.

When I finished eating the small amount of food I could handle, I went to the kitchen to dump the rest in the trash. I could see Esme through the window in her garden and I couldn't help but smile. I washed my plate and placed it in the strainer to dry. I heard the front door open and shut as I turned to head to the back door to go outside with Esme. Emmett was standing there smiling his huge dimpled grin with Rosalie standing next to him.

"Hey Bella, missed me?" Emmett ran towards me and scooped me up in a big bear hug before I could stop him. He spun us around and a whimper escaped my lips at the same time I heard a gasp from behind me. Emmett placed me back on my feet and my t-shirt slid up a little revealing some of my bruises.

"Bella, what happened to your back?" Rosalie asked with a strange look on her face.

Before I could respond though, Emmett said, "What happened to your stomach?"

I didn't know what to say and the tears started flowing down my cheeks. Jasper came down the stairs and stopped in front of me. He could clearly feel my avalanche of emotions.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. I didn't realize until he touched me that I was starting to have a panic attack and breathing was becoming impossible.

"Carlisle," Rose called. He appeared in front of us with a concerned expression.

"What happened Rose?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. I tried to say something, anything, but I was crying and having a hard time controlling the sobs that I couldn't tell him.

"Look at her back. It's covered in bruises," she said at the same time that Emmett said, "Her stomach is covered in bruises too."

Esme came running inside wiping her hands on her clothes as Carlisle scooped me up and rushed me into his study. Jasper grabbed the laptop off Carlisle's desk and pushed the papers to the side. My sobs were slowing down, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Carlisle laid me on his desk and kneeled down so he was eye level with me. "Bella, can you tell me what happened?"

"I can't Carlisle," I sobbed. "My dad will be hurt. Please don't make me tell you."

"Bella, you need to tell us what happened," Jasper said standing on the other side of the desk. He was still pushing calming vibes onto me, but they weren't helping.

Carlisle raised my shirt a little looking at the bruises on my stomach, than he asked everyone to step out for a moment. Once the study was empty besides the two of us, Carlisle helped me sit up and gestured for me to pull the shirt off all the way.

A strangled noise came from Carlisle and I knew he was able to recognize these bruises for what they were. He knew I was being physically abused.

"Bella, besides the bruises does anything else hurt?" Carlisle's usual honey voice was strained with emotion.

I nodded, "My ribs hurt."

Carlisle began running his fingers along my ribs on both side, barely touching, but it still caused me to cry out. He stilled his hands and apologized.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you have some broken ribs. I don't believe anything has been punctured, but I would need x-rays to be certain. Do you want to go to the hospital? Or would you just rather I wrap them up nice and tight for you?"

"Just wrap them please," I told him.

He nodded and moved to a cabinet in the corner and came back to wrap my ribs. I was able to breathe a little better, but not deeply.

"Thank you," I murmured, hoping he wouldn't ask me anymore questions, but my hope was lost when I looked at his face.

"Who did this to you Bella? Was it Charlie?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head no and stared at him, wanting to tell him, but afraid for my father.

"Edward did this," it wasn't a question. He knew that if my dad didn't do this, it would have had to have been Edward since we were always together.

Before I could respond, the door swung open and Jasper was in front of me. I flinched back from the pained look on his face. Esme and Rose were dry sobbing, holding onto each other and Emmett just looked really pissed.


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

I didn't want to bring Bella to my house, but Esme was just so persistent on seeing her human daughter. I picked up thoughts of her indicating that she was going see Bella soon if I didn't bring her over soon. All of my family had been wondering why I wasn't bringing Bella over. Jasper was suspicious of me, constantly asking me what was going on, but I would ignore him. So, I am on my way to pick her ups and bring her to my house.

When I pulled into her driveway, she was rushing through her morning routine and I walked up to the door and knocked as she made her way downstairs. Her heart rate increased and I could smell her fear. She should be afraid_._ Bella fumbled with the lock and finally pulled the door open.

"Let's go. Esme has been harassing me all night about seeing you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, slamming it shut behind her. I swung the passenger door opened, waiting for her to get in.

"Get in!" I yelled. I don't know why she insists on pissing me off. If she would just behave herself, I wouldn't be forced to hurt her. Instead she is constantly provoking me and then I lose my temper and lash out at her. She will learn to submit to me one way or another. I went around to my side of the car and backed up, throwing the car in drive while Bella was still fumbling with her seatbelt. I sped towards my house, driving faster than I usually do because I'm already pissed off.

When I pulled up in front of my house and put the car in park, I leaned over the console and whispered so low that even my family would not hear me. "Keep your mouth shut," I pressed a quick kiss to her cheek because Esme was looking out the window then got out and ran around the car to open Bella's door and help her out the car, shutting it behind her. I have to play the part of the perfect gentleman or my family would get involved. As soon as we were inside Esme came forward and hugged Bella.

"I've missed you so much Bella," Esme said as she kissed Bella on her cheek.

Bella responded with a small smile, "I missed you too."

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she came bouncing down the stairs. "You need to visit more often, only seeing you at school is not enough," she told Bella, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Bella smiled and looked around, "Hi Alice."

Alice turned her attention towards me, telling me with her thoughts that she wanted me to go hunting with her. I gave her a nod and turned towards Bella. "I'm going hunt with Alice. We should be back in an hour."

I gave her a stern look that clearly meant to keep quiet, than took off out the door with Alice on my heels. I heard Bella whisper as we started running, but I didn't care what she was saying. The sooner we finished hunting, the sooner we would get back.

We continued running until we nearly reached Canada. I didn't mind because I could always find mountain lions this far out in the woods. I was draining my kill when Alice was hit with a vision. I threw my half drained lion off me and ran towards her.

_Emmett and Rose asking Bella where the bruises came from. Bella crying and having a panic attack then Jasper touching Bella's shoulder. Rose calling Carlisle to come downstairs. Rose and Emmett telling Carlisle about the bruises. Esme running inside, Carlisle scooping my mate up and carrying her to his study, laying her on his desk after Jasper clearing it off. My girl sobbing._

She had better keep her fucking mouth shut or her father would pay the price for her betrayal.

_Carlisle asking Bella what happened, Bella saying she can't tell him or her father would get hurt. Bella pleading with him not to make her tell him. Jasper telling Bella she needs to tell them what happened. Carlisle raising up my mates shirt, making everyone leave so he could pull her shirt off completely. Carlisle recognizing the bruises as physical abuse. Carlisle asking Bella if anything besides the bruises hurt, Bella saying her ribs. Carlisle's fingers touching my girl causing her to cry out._

I'll fucking kill him for touching my girl. Nobody is supposed to touch her except for me. She will be sorry for exposing me to my family. I will make her suffer and the she will watch as I kill her father. She will learn not to disobey me.

_Carlisle apologizing to Bella, telling her that she has some broken ribs and he will need to wrap them. Bella murmuring her thanks. Carlisle asking Bella who did this to her, wondering if it was Charlie. Bella shaking her head, Carlisle saying that I had done this. The door swinging open to a pissed off Jasper._

I didn't stay to see what else Alice was seeing. I took off running back to the house as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard Alice running after me, but she would never be able to catch me. The fucking bitch just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She would suffer for this, but so would Esme. It is her fault Bella was at my house. I stopped at the edge of the yard and started a fire. It was time for me to deal with my family.

(A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N:Warning: Character death in this chapter.)

Chapter 5: The Nightmare Continues

BPOV

Jasper reached forward and cupped my face in his hands, trying to calm me. I didn't realize my sobs were coming so loud and so hard that I could hardly breathe.

"Bella, did Edward do this to you?" Jasper asked me. All I could do was nod. There was no way I could lie to him, he could feel my emotions.

Jasper pulled me into his arms, cradling me gently. I could feel the calm he was pushing on me and my sobs gradually slowed down. I was clinging to Jasper's shirt when I realized my mistake. Charlie. I started to panic.

"My dad! Edward will kill my dad!" I yelled.

Carlisle pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Jasper carried me over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap, sending me more waves of calm. I could hear Carlisle talking on the phone, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He flipped his phone closed and walked towards me and kneeled down, taking one of my hands.

"Bella, Sam is sending two wolves to watch over your father. They will keep him safe and we will keep you safe from Edward," he promised.

"I'm going to rip his fucking arms off," Emmett roared, causing me to cling to Jasper harder.

"Bella." I looked up to see Rose sitting next to Jasper. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Edward was hurting you. I'm sorry I was never nice to you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe from him. If you will give me the chance, I will make it up to you. I will protect you. I will help you get through this. I want us to be sisters and friends. Will you give me the chance to make this right?" Rose was pleading with me with her eyes and I knew she was being sincere. I knew that if she could cry, she would be.

"Yes, I would like it very much to call you my sister and my friend." I wrapped my arms around her neck and she hugged me in return.

Esme walked over to me and hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not your fault Esme. Please don't blame yourself for Edward hurting me," I pleaded with her.

Before she could respond though, I was behind Carlisle and he was in a crouch, growling as the rest of the family ran downstairs. Oh no, Edward was back and he would know that I told them what happened. I was crying so hard again. Carlisle reached a hand back and I held onto it with as much strength as I could.

I jumped when I heard a loud crash and a scream. I had to know what was happening, but my fear kept my feet rooted to the floor.

"Esme!" Rose screamed. Carlisle scooped me up and ran down the stairs with me. I didn't see Edward anywhere, but I noticed that Rose was sobbing in Emmett's arms and Jasper was rubbing his forearm. Where was Esme? Surely she wouldn't have run after Edward on her own. But then I felt Carlisle sobbing and pulling me into his lap as he sat on the steps.

"Carlisle, where's Esme?" I whispered.

He didn't respond though, just continued sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. Alice came running in the house sobbing and threw herself into Jasper's arms. I wished someone would tell me where Esme and Edward were.

"Alice," I begged. "What happened? Where are Esme and Edward? Did you know…" I couldn't finish my sentence; my cries were making it impossible to speak again.

Alice extracted herself from Jasper's arms and came to sit in front of me. "I'm sorry Bella. I looked for different ways around it. Every vision ended the same way; Edward killed all of us except Jasper and took off with you. I'm so sorry Bella that I couldn't help you, Edward threatened me. He swore he would kill everyone I love one by one. Please forgive me," she sobbed.

"It's okay Alice; it's not your fault. Where are they?" I asked again.

Carlisle's arms tightened around me. "I couldn't get back fast enough and I didn't have my phone. Edward saw the vision of what happened here while we were hunting. He took off and I couldn't stop him. He started a fire and threw Esme into it. She's gone, Edward killed her," she choked out.

Then everything went black.

(Author's note:** Jasper's Darlin' Kathy's original A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I killed Esme off. I love her, I do, but I have to make Edward the really bad guy. He has to be a monster of the worst kind. Please don't flame me. Also, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and because of that, you will be getting two chapters at once.**)


	7. Chapter 6

Warning: There will be character death in this chapter as well. I'm sorry. Have your tissues ready.

Chapter 6: The Worst Things to Happen

BPOV

I could hear several voices, but I couldn't understand what any of them were saying. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was still cradled in Carlisle's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and apologized over and over. Esme was dead and it was my fault.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. This is my fault. I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Bella," Carlisle cupped my cheek in his hand, forcing me to look at him. "This is not your fault. Esme died protecting you. Edward did this, not you. You have nothing to apologize for. Please don't blame yourself. I will help you heal and I will need you to help me too," Carlisle said, sincerely.

"I will be here for you and the rest of the family," I told him honestly, hugging him tightly.

"NO!" Alice screamed causing me to yelp and jump.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper was asking her while I tried to lower my heart rate.

"Oh god. Oh god. What has he done? How could he do that? I didn't see until it was too late. I'm so sorry." Alice was sobbing in Jasper's arms.

"Alice darlin', what did you see?" Jasper asked again.

Before she could answer, Carlisle's phone started ringing. He stood up, holding me with one arm and walked to his desk and sat in his chair with me cradled in his lap, picking up his phone. I hadn't realized we were back in his study.

Carlisle flipped his phone open, "What is it Sam? Did you find him?" He asked.

Carlisle waited for Sam's reply and I could see by the look on his face that the news was bad. I wondered what Alice had seen though.

"What? No! I'm so sorry for your loss Sam," he paused. "Yes, we'll be there tonight in the clearing at 7." Carlisle looked down at me as he flipped his phone shut. I knew without him even saying anything. My father was dead. I could feel the room spinning and I had to jump up and run to the bathroom.

I threw up the contents in my stomach and continued dry heaving when there was nothing left. I felt cold arms lift me up and when I opened my eyes we were in the kitchen. Carlisle grabbed me a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

He handed me the bottle and I drank nearly half the bottle before we made it to the couch. Carlisle sat down, keeping me cradled in his arms. He tucked my head under his chin and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Edward killed my dad?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes Bella. I'm so sorry. Leah and Seth followed Charlie home from the station and stayed in the woods behind the house to watch over him. Sam said that Leah told Seth to run when she saw Edward coming towards them. Seth didn't make it far before Edward was able to overpower Leah. Sam and Jacob were phased and running towards your house when they saw it happen through Leah's mind. Seth had already turned around to help Leah, but it was too late. Sam ordered Seth to wait for them before he could approach Edward. When the three of them made it back to Charlie, he was already dead and Edward was long gone," Carlisle said in between his own sobs.

I clung to Carlisle as I cried over the death of my father. I didn't realize we were alone until the front door opened and the rest of the family came in the living room. I looked up to see everyone was mourning just as much as Carlisle and I were.

Rose walked forward and reached for my hand, squeezing it gently. "Bella, I'm sorry about Charlie. His neck was broken. I know this is a bad time to ask, but do you want us to make it look like he fell down the stairs or a different type of accident?"

"I don't know. You decide. I can't deal with that right now. I need to call Renee," I mumbled.

"I'll call her once we set up the accident," Alice said.

I nodded and looked down at my hand still in between Rose's hands, trying to seek some kind of comfort.

"Alice, make it look like a car accident. We don't need to put Bella in the position of having to walk in to find her father on the floor. You and Rose will be with Bella at home when the news comes that Charlie was in an accident," Carlisle said then turned to me.

"Bella, I will be in the kitchen at your house with you. Jasper and Emmet can handle the accident. We'll need to discuss what you want to do before Renee comes. You are more than welcome to move in here and stay with us. Please consider staying with us. We've all lost so much already and I don't think any of us could bear it to lose you too," Carlisle whispered.

"I want to move in here. There's no way I can stay in my dad's house and I can't go to Florida with Renee. I don't want to put her in danger and I don't want to leave any of you," I told Carlisle.

"Thank you. We will keep you safe," Carlisle murmured and hugged me close.

I stood up and grabbed Carlisle's hand. The two of us walked out with Alice and Rose following behind us to Carlisle's car while Emmett and Jasper took off running towards my house. By the time we got there, my dad's cruiser was gone and I felt like a hold had been punched in my chest as we walked into my empty house. I looked around and started crying. Carlisle held me while I cried; I couldn't get the image of Edward killing my dad out of my head. Carlisle finally released me and went to the kitchen. He came back with a cold washcloth and wiped my cheeks.

"The deputy is coming. I need you to hold it together until he gives you the news. Can you do that for me?" He asked me.

I nodded and Rose pulled me to the living room where Alice was waiting for us with the TV. on. The three of us sat on the couch and waited.

"I'll call Renee after the deputy leaves," Alice told me. I gave her a small smile to show her my appreciation. There was no way I could make the call myself. I was barely holding it together. When the deputy knocked on the door my heart started pounding in my chest. Rose squeezed my hand and I slowly made my way to the door.

When I pulled it open, I immediately recognized Deputy Marks. His eyes were rimmed red and I knew he had been crying.

"Bella, would you mind if I come in for a minute?" He asked me.

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?" I directed him to the living room and nearly broke down when he sat in my dad's recliner. I introduced him to Alice and Rose and then sat in between them; waiting for the blow that I knew was coming.

Deputy Marks leaned forward and reached for one of hands, clutching it tightly. "Bella, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. There was an accident and the Chief, he didn't make it," he choked out.

A strangled sob ripped through my throat as Alice and Rose hugged me. I don't know how I will ever get over this. I never heard Deputy Marks leave or Carlisle come into the living room. I don't even remember him lifting me up and sitting me in his lap, but I heard him whispering comforting words in my ear.

**Jasper's Darlin' Kathy original A/N: I'm sorry I let Edward kill three characters, but I promise you he will receive his punishment. Bear with me please. There will be justice. The next chapter will be the meeting with the pack.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing, but the storyline. If you are under 18, please don't read this story. I had a hard time with this chapter, but Bell 1 AKA Aunt Bell helped me out with her awesomeness. There is a wee bit of graphic material in this chapter which will be indicated with this symbol *** If you see it and don't want to read the graphic part, skip down until you see *** again and the graphic stuff will be over.

Tissue Warning, I cried a lot in this chapter.

Chapter 7: The Meeting

BPOV

At some point I fell asleep in Carlisle's arms. All the crying and losing my father had left me feeling exhausted. I woke up to the feeling of air rushing past my face. Opening my eyes I realized that Carlisle was running with me cradled to his chest.

I buried my face in his chest until he let me know that we were in the clearing. I looked around and saw Sam in his human form and the others in their wolf form. I knew Edward killed Leah and I could see Seth hunched in on himself. I knew he was in so much pain.

"Carlisle, put me down please," I whispered. He set me on my feet and I slowly made my way to the gray wolf that I knew to be Seth. He looked up at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. I could feel his body shaking with his grief. I cried for Charlie, Esme, and Leah. All three deaths were my fault. I was the worst kind of monster out there.

"It's not your fault Bella," Jasper called out. "I can feel your guilt from here. Please stop blaming yourself," he pleaded.

I kissed the wolf's cheek and turned to Jasper. "It is my fault. If I would have kept my mouth shut my dad, Esme, and Leah would be alive. I should have done what Edward told me to do," I sobbed.

Several wolves were growling and Carlisle walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella, you cannot blame yourself for Edward's actions. He is the one at fault and he will pay for what he has done," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Carlisle is right Bella," Sam responded. "The pack was informed that Edward was abusing you and you were told by him to keep quiet, but Bella you must know that eventually Edward would have killed you. I believe he would have killed Charlie even if you never said anything. The pack does not blame you for Leah's death either. Please, do not feel guilty for something that was out of your control," Sam spoke firmly, yet gently.

I nodded, unsure of how to respond. Jake made his way over to me and bumped his head against my arm. I turned and gave him a hug and he whined. He was crying with me and that only made me cry harder.

Jacob lowered himself to the ground and I sat with him. When my crying slowed down, I looked up and noticed Carlisle was still standing next to us. I released my grip on Jacob's neck and extended my hand to Carlisle. He helped me to stand and I ran my other hand through the fur on Jake's neck for a moment.

Removing my hand from Jacob's fur, Carlisle and I walked back to where we were standing on the other side of the clearing. I leaned into Carlisle's side and he wrapped his arm around me securely.

"Sam," Carlisle spoke quietly. "I am sorry for the loss of Leah. I offer you and the pack our deepest condolences. Edward needs to be dealt with quickly. Not only did he kill Charlie and Leah, he also killed Esme." Carlisle paused for a moment and I grabbed his free hand, trying to offer him some kind of help.

He squeezed my hand gently and rubbed soothing circles on my back, but continued to look at Sam and the pack. Sam walked towards us and placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"It seems that Edward knew exactly what he was doing. With Charlie's death, Bella needs comfort and support, as well as protection. Esme's death has made you more vulnerable. And Leah was one of our best fighters."

"You think he planned this?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm no psychic," Sam looked pointedly at Alice, "but Edward definitely damaged us all with these deaths. He has weakened us and we will need to stand as a whole to take him down."

"Sam," Alice spoke quickly. "I cannot see him doing anything. The last vision I had of him was while he killed Charlie. Edward knows how to evade my visions. If he goes on instinct or makes a last minute decision, I will have no warning to offer anyone."

"So, he could have made a last minute decision to kill Charlie, Esme, and Leah?" Sam asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I think Edward decided previously to kill them. It's like you said Bella, Carlisle, and the whole pack are vulnerable now. Edward had to have known which deaths would hurt the most and I don't think he's done. Whatever he is planning to do, he will come back for Bella. And I don't know if I will see anything in time with hopes of stopping it," Alice explained.

"We're completely in the dark here, Alice. Edward could be around somewhere right now, listening to us. Picking out useful information out of our minds," Rose said panicking.

"Oh god, Carlisle. What do we do? I cried. "He could come after you when you least expect it or me for that matter."

As Rose's words and mine sunk in the rest of the family circled us as well as the pack. I noticed Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Sam were scanning our surroundings. The wolves were growling and shifting their positions, as if they were preparing for battle.

"Let's continue this conversation at my home Sam. I don't think we should stay out in the open. Not knowing what Edward will do is unsettling," Carlisle said and scooped me up in his arms.

Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Sam (now in wolf form) ran in front of me, Carlisle, Alice, and Rose while the other wolves ran behind us. We were a united front. Two families banded together by death. Quicker than I realized we were back at the Cullen home, my home now too.

Carlisle and I ran inside with Alice and Rose. Jasper and Emmett stood outside scanning the woods while the wolves changed to their human forms. Once everyone was inside, Rose lowered the metal shades that covered all the windows, keeping us somewhat safe for the moment. Carlisle sat on the couch with me tucked against his side and Jacob sat on my opposite side.

"Jake, I know that Charlie's neck was broken. Do you think he died quickly and painlessly?" I wondered. I hope my father's death was fast and without any pain.

Jake sighed, "It was definitely quicker and less painful than Leah's death."

I sucked in a sharp breath, "What happened to Leah?"

"Bella, maybe it would be best if you didn't know the specifics," Jacob responded.

"I want to know Jake. Edward killed her because I didn't keep quiet. Sam, tell me please."

Sam looked to me and then Jake and back to me. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Jake and I were phased and linked to Seth's and Leah's mind. We saw when Leah picked up Edward running towards them and she told Seth to run. She wanted to protect her brother. Seth took off in the opposite direction that Edward was coming from. We could see Leah growling and snarling as Edward approached her. Leah lunged at Edward and then her mind went blank. We knew she was dead because we care able to feel it when someone phases and she didn't phase. Seth turned back to Charlie's house and he was closer. I didn't want him to die too so I told him to wait for us, but Seth had to get back to his sister. When we got there, Seth was lying next to Leah's dead body." Sam paused and took in a shuttering breath. "Bella, Edward ripped Leah's throat open and she bled to death before we got there. Jacob phased and ran into your dad's kitchen, but he was already dead and Edward was long gone."

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and violently threw up. I was shaking so hard and the ringing was too loud in my ears. I laid on the cold bathroom floor and prayed for the darkness to come take me. I was in a never ending nightmare and saw escape in sight. I opened my eyes when cold strong arms lifted me off the floor. Carlisle was holding me to his chest again, handling me a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry Bella," Sam was apologizing to me as soon as we walked back into the living room.

"It's not your fault Sam. I'm the one that wanted to know what happened," I told him honestly. It was my fault. Maybe I should find Edward so nobody else has to die because of me. Jasper gave me a pointed look and I leaned into Carlisle and allowed myself to succumb to sleep.

A/N: The next chapter is already written and I am just going to read it over and see if it needs any editing before I decide to post it. Chapter 7 is the funeral so bring your tissues.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own these characters, just the story line. If you are under 18, please do not read this story. I'm sorry for the delay in an update. I have been sick and my brain would not cooperate with me to write a chapter. This was another hard chapter for me to write. You may want to have some tissues handy, I cried writing it.

I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 8: The Loss

The next few days passed by with me crying and Carlisle holding me or him sobbing with me holding him. I didn't know if Carlisle or I would ever get over our loss, but at least we had each other and the rest of the family to help us get through this. Losing my father left me feeling empty. I would never see him sitting in his chair watching a game on T.V. I would never get to sit across the kitchen table with him again while he ate the supper I cooked. I miss him so much and it hurts knowing I will never get to tell him how much I truly loved him.

When Renee and Phil arrived, they decided to stay at a hotel in Port Angeles which I was grateful for. I haven't been back to the house since the day my father was killed. It was too hard to sit in there, knowing Charlie would never walk through the door again and greet me while he hung up his gun belt.

Alice and Rose went to the house for me and packed up everything. All of my dad's stuff was placed in storage except for a few of his flannels that my sister's kept for me. My stuff was taken to the Cullen house and put in my room. I was given a room that was right next to Carlisle's bedroom.

The funeral was the worst so far. I was sitting in the front row of the church with my mom, Phil, and Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were sitting behind us in the second row. Mr. Weber, Angela's father and pastor gave a beautiful speech about my dad. He spoke about Charlie being a dedicated Chief of Police to the town of Forks and a loving father.

I felt sick to my stomach as he spoke about the man that I would never see again. My dad was taken from me because I didn't listen. It was my fault that my dad's life was over. A strangled sob ripped its way up my throat and I curled in on myself. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and held me close, trying to comfort me.

My mom placed her hand in mine and squeezed. I looked up at her and Phil was holding her the same way that Carlisle was holding me. Deputy Marks went up to the podium and spoke about my father and I continued to cry, not hearing what was being said.

I don't even remember going to the cemetery, but watching the casket being lowered into the ground was too much for my poor mind and body to handle. I remember watching as my father's casket was lowering into the ground and then the world tilted on its side and everything went black. When I came to, everyone was in my dad's home and I was lying on the couch with a group of people all watching me.

I saw Carlisle first then Renee and Phil followed by the rest of my family and Jacob. Carlisle helped me to sit up and handed me a bottle of water. I took it in my shaking hands and smiled my thanks to him. He gave me a small smile in return and sat next to me.

Jacob made his way towards me and hugged me while I started crying again. Our friendship was all but destroyed when I chose Edward over him and while I know we will never be the same friends we were before my nightmare began, I would always consider him a friend.

When the last guest left and it was just the Cullen's with Renee, Phil, and myself my mom started her questions. I was unprepared to answer anything from her. I know she is perceptive, but now was not the time for her to be noticing the things that I wished she wouldn't notice.

"Where's Edward?" She asked. Of course that would be the first thing she would ask me and I didn't know what to tell her. Luckily, Alice had an answer because I sure didn't.

"Mrs. Dwyer, my brother and mother died in a car crash a few days before Charlie died," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Is there anything I can do for any of you?" My mom looked at Carlisle first and then my siblings.

"Thank you Mrs. Dwyer," Carlisle replied.

"Call me Renee."

"Thank you Renee, but we are hanging in there. We have all suffered such great loss in the past week. It will just take us some time to heal," Carlisle spoke softly.

My mom nodded, "Well, if any of you need anything, please let me or Phil know." Renee turned back to me, "Do you want to move back home with me and Phil sweetie?"

I could see the hope in her eyes, but I couldn't and wouldn't leave the Cullen's. "Mom, I need to stay here. I have to meet with dad's lawyer and handle all his stuff. Plus, I need to be with the Cullen's. We are all truly heartbroken and I think we will have a better chance at healing if we stick together."

"Okay sweetie. But, if you need anything let me or Phil know. What are you going to do once you settle things with the lawyer? Do you have any plans for college?"

Great, another question that I didn't have an answer to. Come on Alice, don't fail me now.

Alice spoke up again, "My family and I are moving to a house near Dartmouth College in Hanover and we asked Bella to come with us. Rose and Emmett are enrolled to start college in the fall."

"That's great sweetie. Are you thinking about attending Dartmouth?" My mom beamed with pride.

I nodded. I was glad I finished high school before my dad was taken from me, but I never gave any thought to college. I didn't have a chance to. Edward was always with me, hitting me, yelling at me, and treating me like I was worthless. College was the last thing on my mind, but I couldn't tell my mom that.

"Well honey, we need to get going. We have an early flight in the morning. Phil has to get back for practices. Do you need me to stay?"

"No mom, you can go back with Phil. I'll be okay. I'll call you in a few days," I told her.

"Well alright," my mom said as she hugged me. "I love you honey and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too mom," I hugged her and then gave Phil a hug and walked them to the door.

I stood in the doorway and watched them get into their car and then I watched until I could no longer see their rental. Sighing, I closed the door and went back to the living room and curled up against Carlisle's side. I woke up when Carlisle lifted me from the car and carried me inside.

I was still half asleep, but managed to walk to the kitchen to get something to drink. Alice and Rose came in first and started fixing me some supper. After a few minutes Carlisle walked in with Jasper and Emmett. We all sat at the table while I ate. When I was finished with my meal, Carlisle cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. We all looked to him, waiting for him to speak.

"As you all know, Alice told Renee that we would be moving to the house that we have in Hanover. I believe we do need to move. It is too painful for us all to stay here. Do you all want to go to Hanover or some place else?" Carlisle asked us.

We all agreed going to Hanover was a good idea and we started making plans for our move.

"Bella," Carlisle grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to go to Dartmouth?"

Alice smiled and reached for my other hand. "We can all go with you. Jasper can get us enrolled for the fall semester. One of us would gladly choose whatever major you chose so you wouldn't have any classes alone."

I liked that idea. I didn't want to go to college and have to take classes without one of my siblings. I looked over to Alice and she was caught up in a vision. We all waited for her to come back and when she did she gave me a tight squeeze.

"So, is that a yes?" Carlisle asked with a gentle smile.

I nodded and Alice said, "I saw Jasper getting us four enrolled at Dartmouth and you getting the Chief of Staff position at the hospital. I'm going for a degree in fashion, Rose and Emmett will go for a degree in mechanical engineering, and Jasper and Bella will be going for a degree in English Literature."

Every laughed at Alice. At least I wouldn't have to make any decisions and I would have Jasper with me. He would be able to help me anytime I would be sucked in by my grief.

Jasper and Alice came with me to see the lawyer the next day. All my dad's assets were left to me. I agreed to sell the house because it was just too painful to keep. The lawyer was going to handle everything for me and put all the money from the house and Charlie's accounts into the account that Carlisle had Jasper opened for me in Hanover.

According to Alice, I would end up with $1.6 million dollars after everything was done with the house and my dad's accounts. We left the lawyer's office and headed home to start packing. We were scheduled to leave in two days to head to the house in Hanover.

A/N: So, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. Reviews make my Carlisle smile a sexy smile.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Between school and my computer going on strike, I had a little problem getting my chapters typed up let alone trying to post them. But, I'm back now. I think I am only going to update once a week. Classes are getting harder with bigger workloads and I don't want to overwhelm myself. If you are under 18, please don't read this story. Also, I don't own anything except the storyline. The great SM owns all things Twilight, but she is gracious enough to allow me to play with her characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Move

BPOV

The next two days passed with us packing and getting ready for our move. Jasper and Emmett packed Esme's clothes in boxes because Carlisle decided to have them donated to charity. The rest of Esme's belongings were packed and sent to a storage unit that Carlisle had in Hanover.

I didn't have much to pack since the majority of my stuff was in boxes already. After I packed what little needed packing, I walked to Carlisle's room and found him sitting on the floor holding a picture frame. I made my way to him and saw that the picture was of him and Esme on their wedding day. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. I couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get over losing his wife and find happiness again. We have been spending all our time together and I can feel myself developing feelings for him.

I've always cared for him, but this is different. It almost feels like love, but he could never love me in a way that wasn't familial. I never looked at Carlisle as a father figure; he was always just the man that I wanted as my friend. And since he has never called me his daughter I am pretty sure he doesn't see me that way. I want so much to help him heal and move on, but I don't want him to move on unless it is with me.

_Yeah, that's not selfish at all._ My mental ramblings piss me off sometimes. I know it is selfish, but I want him to want me. I want him to love me and I have to find a way to help him heal and move forward. I will find a way to heal his broken heart and get passed the grief. I will be the one that makes him smile and laugh and I will find a way to do this soon.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Rose and Emmett standing in the doorway with sad smiles on their faces. We all loved this house and as much as it hurt to live here, we were all going to miss this place.

"We're all packed and ready to go. The mover's are loading the truck now," Rose murmured.

I nodded and released Carlisle, standing up and offering him my hand. He reached for my hand and stood quickly with the picture clutched to his chest. We walked out of the room slowly and made our way downstairs. Taking one last look around, I took a deep breath and followed my family outside.

Rose climbed in her BMW and Emmett made his way to his Jeep. I saw the moving crew loading the last few boxes in the truck before closing the doors and locking it. Carlisle locked the door and the two of us walked to his car while Jasper spoke to the movers and then he climbed into Alice's Porsche with the little pixie. Once I got situated in the front seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, we were ready to get on the road.

A few tears slid down my cheeks as Carlisle pulled the car onto the highway. I was leaving behind the town of Forks that used to be my own personal hell, but soon became my home. I felt as though I was leaving a part of myself here with my father. I missed him so much and I knew that I would miss him for the rest of my life.

Carlisle placed the picture he was holding on the backseat and then grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I have become so dependent of him helping me deal with the loss of my father. My body was still covered in bruises and my ribs still ached, but that was a punishment I would take and accept because my dad was dead and so was Esme. I have three deaths on my hands. Three lives that could have been saved if I had just kept quiet.

Carlisle released my hand for a moment and reached into his pocket to pull out his ringing phone. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear just as a sob bubbled to the surface. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. It escaped and then more sobs came. The car skidded to a stop on the side of the road and I was suddenly in cold strong arms sitting in his lap.

"Shh sweetheart, it's going to be okay. We will get through this together," Carlisle murmured.

"It won't be okay. You should hate me Carlisle. Esme is dead because of me."

As much as I wanted him to love me, I knew he never could because I was the reason he lost his wife. I tried to move out of his lap, but he just held me tighter. I didn't understand how he could stand to look at me let alone touch me after what I did.

"Bella, look at me." Carlisle turned my face to his and wiped my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Esme died to protect you. We would all die to keep you safe. And Bella, I could never hate you." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. When my tears finally ran dry, I raised my head and placed a soft kiss on Carlisle's cheek. _Oh what would his lips feel like on mine? _I looked around and noticed that my siblings were not with us.

"I told them to go ahead and we would meet them at the house," Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

I nodded and went to move out of Carlisle's lap, but he held me closer to him. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch. His eyes closed and I lifted my other hand and caressed his other cheek. I wanted to press my lips to his, but I couldn't think like that right now.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for saying you should hate me. I know you don't blame me, but I can't stop blaming myself. I don't really know how to move past this guilt," I confessed.

Carlisle opened his eyes and stared into mine with such tenderness. He reached up and cupped my face in his hands and I had to stop myself from leaning forward.

"I will do everything in my power to help you. I'll never leave you and I will make you see that you are not at fault for anything. Edward did this to us. Please believe me when I say that you are not responsible for any deaths. I can't lose you Bella."

"You won't lose me Carlisle. I promise. I will stay with you for as long as you want me to stay," I vowed.

"Even if that meant for eternity?" He asked me.

My breath hitched and I wanted to believe that he meant that he wanted eternity with me by his side as more than just a friend. I thought about that for a moment and realized that I would spend eternity with Carlisle and my siblings. I just hope he wants more than just friendship.

"Yes. If you want me to stay with you for eternity, then I will stay with you. I won't leave you Carlisle."

Carlisle leaned forward and before I realized what was happening, his lips touched mine. The feel of his lips against mine was amazing. I found myself pulling him closer to me, hoping to keep his lips on mine. I never wanted to stop kissing him. I could kiss him all day if he would let me.

Carlisle's tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I eagerly accepted. Oh his tongue in my mouth was amazing. He tasted so sweet like honey and cinnamon, a mixture of the way he smells to me. Carlisle broke the kiss and started kissing my jaw and down the side of my neck, sucking on my throbbing pulse point.

"Oh Carlisle," I moaned.

"Mmm Bella, you taste so good," he moaned in return.

Carlisle's tongue ran up and down the column of my neck and he started nibbling on my collarbone. My head was spinning with the intensity of his lips on my skin. I could feel the wetness between my thighs and I'm sure he could smell my arousal. He moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt and then his phone rang, snapping us out of our lust filled bubble. I groaned in frustration and tried to slow my breathing down.

"Hello Alice," he spoke softly.

CPOV

"Even if that meant for eternity?" I asked her.

I wasn't sure why I asked her that, but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized that I wanted her with me for eternity and not just as a member of the family. I never saw Bella as a daughter, only as a friend, but all this time we have been spending together has made me realize that I want more time with her. I want more than just friendship.

"Yes. If you want me to stay with you for eternity, then I will stay with you. I won't leave you Carlisle."

I don't know what came over me, but I found myself leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers. I thought she would pull away, but instead she pulled me closer. Kissing Bella was unlike anything I have ever experienced before. She was so warm and soft. I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip, hoping she would allow me to explore her mouth. When she granted me access, I plunged my tongue forward eagerly tasting her sweetness. Her taste was so much like her scent to me. A mixture of strawberries and freesia. I broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw and down the side of her neck, sucking on her throbbing pulse point. I wanted to keep my lips on her all day every day.

"Oh Carlisle," she moaned.

"Mmm Bella, you taste so good," I moaned in return. I could spend all day tasting her. I would never get enough of her. I knew I was developing feelings for Bella and I hoped it was not some sort of rebound or a way to deal with my grief. _No. _I knew what I was feeling for Bella was not a rebound or a result of my grief of losing Esme. I was truly starting to love Bella and I wanted her to love me in return.

I ran my tongue up and down the column of her neck and started nibbling on her collarbone. I could smell her arousal and it was tempting me to take her right here in my car. I moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt and then my phone rang. I growled in frustration and grabbed my phone flipping it open and placing it to my ear. I rested my head against Bella's shoulder while she tried to slow her breathing back down. I didn't even have to look at the screen; I knew who would be calling.

"Hello Alice."

"Carlisle, if you don't slow things down with Bella you are going to take her right there in the car."

"What have you seen?" I asked her without lifting my head from Bella's shoulder.

"Just trust me. Don't get carried away with her in the car. She's not ready for car sex just yet, but she will be," Alice giggled.

I shook my head, "I trust you Alice. Thank you." I ended the call and tossed my phone on the passenger seat.

"She saw us?" Bella asked softly.

I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry for kissing you, it was an inappropriate time."

I saw the hurt wash across her face and I wanted to slap myself.

"Then why did you even bother kissing me Carlisle?" She moved to climb off my lap again, but I couldn't let her go.

"Bella look at me." I grabbed her chin and turned her to face me. "You misunderstand. I very much wanted to kiss you. I want nothing more than to kiss you again, but I don't want to rush you or lose you."

"You won't lose me Carlisle, but maybe we should take things a little slower. I don't want you to regret anything with me. I also want you to be certain that starting something with me is what you really want. I know you are still mourning the loss of Esme. It's only been a few days."

"I would never regret anything with you and I think taking things a little slower is a good idea. I was ready to make love to you in the front seat of my car," I admitted before I could stop myself. "I will always miss Esme and she will always have a special place in my heart, but I very much want to see where this goes with you Bella."

"I want to see where this goes with you too Carlisle."

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, but pulled back before I could deepen the kiss. She smiled the most beautiful smile I have seen on her face since I met her. I felt myself returning the smile and it felt good to smile again. I'm going to have to ask Alice what she has seen with me and Bella. I wrapped my arms around the beautiful woman in my lap and held her to my chest. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed down. She had fallen asleep in my arms and I very much wanted to keep holding her, but I needed to get on the road again or we would never make it to Hanover.

I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger door with Bella cradled in one arm. I laid the seat all the way back and placed her on the seat and carefully buckled her seatbelt. I already missed having my arms around her. I placed a blanket that was on the backseat over Bella and went back to my side to get in. After I closed the door and buckled my own seatbelt, I reached over and grabbed one of Bella's hands. I pulled the car back on the road and my phone beeped indicating a text message.

I mentally slapped myself because my phone was under Bella. I released her hand and carefully moved my hand behind her and quickly found my phone. I didn't want Bella to wake up thinking I was trying to feel her up while she was sleeping.

'Get a room and her some dinner. She won't sleep well in the car' – A.

'I'll get us a room in Seattle' – C.

'You'll need to get a room tomorrow night too. Bella won't be comfortable in the car for 47 hours straight' – A.

'Thanks Alice' – C.

'No rolling in the sheets tonight' – A & J.

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone in the cup holder and headed towards Seattle. Two nights alone with Bella, oh the possibilities. No, I couldn't get ahead of myself. We could spend the time talking and getting to know each other and maybe do some more kissing. I looked over at Bella and knew in my heart that I wanted to call her mine in the near future. And from the way she kissed me in return, I am pretty sure she wants to me mine.

I knew that Esme would want to me move on if she ever died for we had spoken about this after we got married. I would like to think that I knew her well enough to know that she would be happy for me and Bella. I just hope that our future is full of happiness, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Edward. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts because I truly do not want to think about my first companion, my son. That Edward is gone and was replaced with someone I never wanted to see again and I would rip him to pieces if he ever tried to touch My Bella again. _My Bella,_ I like how that sounds.

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm going to work on posting updates every Sunday for this story and for The Change Within. Next chapter will be Carlisle and Bella getting to know one another while they have privacy. Let me some love!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I own nothing but this lovely storyline. I can't even claim ownership on these characters, but if I could, I would own Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Peter. If you are under 18, you really shouldn't read this story. I have to tell everyone about this amazing writer I found, Iridescent Bellisle Cullen. You will find some awesome Carlisle/Bella stories by this author. Go check it out! Seriously, as soon as you read this chapter go check out Iridescent's stories, you won't be sorry.

Now, I am sorry I didn't update on the day I said I would. School is literally kicking my ass. I have 8 assignments to do this week and all kinds of reading to do. My professor is a hard ass and I want to smack her and tell her I have a story to write, but I doubt she would care. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Let's Talk

CPOV

I used the time it took to drive to Seattle on thinking. I knew that Edward was going to come back eventually and when he did, it was going to be for Bella. I hope Alice will be able to see when he makes his decision to come. I don't want her to ever be hurt again. She's lost so much already and her body has not even had time to heal yet. I need to check her ribs when we get in our room.

I wanted to tell Bella everything about me. I wanted to take her places she has never been, let her see things that she never dreamed of seeing. I wondered if she would want to get married someday. _What? _Where did that thought come from? We haven't even talked. I want to take her out on dates. I want to curl up by a fire with her and read with her. I want to hold her while watching a movie. I want to make love to her. _You need to slow down._

It's not like I haven't thought about making love to her because I have. Hell, it was only a short time ago that I wanted to do just that in the car. I needed to take things slow with Bella. I never want to rush her. I don't think I would survive it if I ended up losing her. We have both lost so much; we don't need to lose each other.

_You need to stop talking about losing her before you drive yourself crazy. _Scoffing to myself I shook my head in an attempt to dispel the negative thoughts that kept creeping into my head. When did I become so dependent on Bella? When did her staying or leaving me become entwined with my own life? Shaking my head again, I pulled up to the valet parking of the hotel and woke Bella up. She gazed at me for a moment, locking me in her chocolate brown eyes.

The valet attendant opened Bella's door causing our locked gaze to break and her to jump a little. I chuckled and opened my own door and walked to the trunk to grab a bag for Bella and myself. Holding both bags in one hand I made my way to Bella and reached for her hand. She laced our fingers together and gave me a beautiful smile. I felt myself smiling in return. The young man handed me my valet ticket and Bella and I walked hand in hand into the hotel lobby.

Bella looked around with rapt attention. It truly was beautiful in here. Walking up to the front desk, I asked the lady behind the desk if she had a suite available, which she did. Bella ordered some room service and once I paid for the room and received the key, we made our way to the elevators. Once inside, I pressed the button to take us to the top floor.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the hall and I led us to our room. After I opened the door, I gestured for Bella to go in first. She walked in and started looking around. It was a very nice and spacious suite. There was a living room with a flat screen television hanging in the corner of the room over the fireplace. Two white and fluffy sofas were placed around the room with a coffee table in the center.

The bedroom was to the left and up two steps, through the door; I placed our bags on the dresser and watched as Bella walked into the bathroom. She turned around with a smile and motioned for me to come to her. I walked towards her and when I was standing in front of her, she turned and pointed to the Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Would you like to soak in the Jacuzzi?" I asked her.

Nodding, she turned back around to face me. "After I eat I would love to soak in there."

"I'll light the candles and get everything set up for you while you are eating," I told her with a smile.

She bounced forward and pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist, wanting to prolong the kiss for a little longer. I released her lips and rested my forehead against hers. There was a knock at the door, letting us know that Bella's food had arrived. I released her waist and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the living room.

Releasing her hand, Bella moved to sit on one of the sofas and I walked to the door.

The waiter smiled, "Good evening sir."

"Good evening, please come in."

He pushed the cart over to the dining room that was adjacent to the living room and moved the trays to the table. Once he uncovered all the trays, he placed the lids back on the cart and pushed the cart in the corner. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked with her into the dining room.

"Good evening miss. I hope you enjoy the meal. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. My name is John," he smiled at my Bella.

I had to bite back the snarl that wanted to rip its way up my throat. I instinctively pulled Bella until she was almost completely behind me. _How dare he look at my girl with lust filled eyes? _Snapping his gaze back to me, he faltered and took a step back.

"I..I'll just…go. If..if you n-need anything please c-call room s-service," he stuttered and made his way to the door quickly.

"Carlisle," Bella chastised. "What is wrong with you? Why did you scare him like that?"

I turned to face Bella, not at all looking chastised. "He was lusting after you. I have to protect what is mine." I snapped my mouth closed immediately and dropped my gaze to the floor. _I can't believe you just said that out loud. She'll probably run for the hills screaming now._

Bella's warm hands caressed my cheeks until I slowly raised my eyes to meet her penetrating gaze. She had a knowing smile on her face as she stared into my eyes. I could swear that she was capable of seeing inside my soul with one look. I wondered if she would like what she saw in my soul. _Not to be conceited or anything, but you know your soul is pure. _

Yeah, that doesn't sound conceited at all. And my soul is not pure. I have killed in my 366 years. Thou shall not kill and all pretty much means that my soul is no longer pure and with all these sinful thoughts I have been having about Bella and making love to her is not pure either. _Well, it would be pure if you married her before you made love to her. Stop acting like you are a murderer, we both know it's not true and I bet if you told Bella she would agree with me and not you. Now shut up and pay attention to the brunette beauty in front you. _

I growled at my inner ramblings and shook my head to gain the ability to focus on Bella. She was still smiling at me and I again found myself returning her smile.

"You know Carlisle, it is kind of sexy you being all possessive over me. And I like that you called me yours." She leaned forward and kissed me with passion before pulling away and moving around me to sit in the chair at the table. I was rooted to the floor in both shock and relief.

I was shocked that she found my possessive behavior sexy and relieved that she accepted and approved of me calling her mine. I feared that I would send her running away from me screaming when I called her mine, but just the opposite. She kissed me passionately and liked what I said. I'll have to remember to show her my possessive side again so I can get another kiss.

Once I was capable of moving my feet, I moved to Bella and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled up at me and picked up her fork about to take a bite of her roasted chicken breast.

"I'm going get the Jacuzzi ready for you sweetheart."

"Thank you Carlisle."

I smiled, "I'd do anything for you Bella, anything at all. I want to make you happy," I told her honestly.

"You do make me happy. I'll be done soon."

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom where I turned on the water and the Jacuzzi jets. I also lit the candles around the room and turned off the light, setting the room in a beautiful glow. I placed one towel along the back of the Jacuzzi so Bella could rest her head on it and grabbed one of the soft plush robes out of the closet and draped it over the counter for her. Once the Jacuzzi was filled, I shut off the water.

I heard her coming my way and before I turned around she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed a kissed to the middle of my back. I sighed and turned in her arms and pulled her closer to me, resting my arms around her waist. I felt her smile into my chest right next to my silent heart.

Pulling back, I gazed down at her for a moment. "I need to check your ribs and the bruises to see how you are healing."

She nodded and reached for the hem of her shirt. I released my grip on her and stepped back. Bella immediately pulled her shirt over her head and I had to stifle the growl that wanted to escape at seeing her breasts encased in a white lace bra. Quickly adverting my eyes from her breasts, I scanned the bruises and frowned.

The bruises looked worse today than they did when I first saw them. I wanted to rip Edward's head off and toss it in a fire. I wanted to tear him apart slowly and painfully. I wanted him to suffer for what he did to my mate. _Mate. Where did that come from?_ Could it be true? Is that why I already felt like she was mine when it had only been a week since Esme died? I need to ask Alice about this. Surely she has seen something that would be helpful with what has begun between Bella and me.

After assessing her bruises, I unwrapped the tape from her ribs and began checking them. She winced a little when I touched her ribs, but I could feel that they were healing quite well. I moved behind her to check the bruises on her back and my frown deepened. How could he hurt her like this? He claimed to love her and yet the marks on her body clearly meant he never loved her at all. Jasper told me once before that he felt Edward's love for Bella. Could he have fooled Jasper? The more I thought about it, the angrier I was becoming.

Bella turned to face me and her lip trembled a bit when she looked at me. I quickly wrapped her in my arms trying to comfort her. I didn't want her to cry anymore. I wanted her to smile and laugh. I wanted her to be happy. I would make her happy. I would find a way to make her laugh and smile more. I would do anything to keep her safe.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Bella asked me softly.

"I'm angry sweetheart. I'm furious with Edward for hurting you. I want to rip him apart for what he has done to you. I will keep you safe no matter what. He will never touch you again," I promised.

Bella reached up and pressed her lips to mine briefly before pulling back. Looking in my eyes she gave me a small smile and stroked my cheek. I could feel myself calming down just from her touch. I felt the anger slipping from my body and I relaxed, leaning into her touch.

"Better?"

"Much, sweetheart. Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, how am I healing?"

I sighed, "Your bruises look a lot worse today, but I am sure you know that. Your ribs are healing nicely and in a few more weeks you won't need to have them taped anymore. Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head, "My ribs hurt a little, but not too bad. The bruises do look horrible, but I will be okay."

"Bella, what all did he do to you?" I needed to know how bad he hurt her. I needed to know what else he put her through.

She closed her eyes and trembled slightly. "I'll tell you all when we get to the house in Hanover. I only want to tell the story once and I am sure they will want to know what he did to me."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and held her against me for a moment. "Okay. Why don't you soak in the Jacuzzi and I will leave you to relax?"

She nodded and pulled me down for another kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she quickly granted me access to her sweet mouth. I devoured every inch of her mouth before reluctantly pulling back. She took in a deep breath and licked her lips. I could feel my pants becoming extremely tight and I knew I had to get out of here before I made love to her in the bathroom. _There will be time for that later. _

I stepped back and moved to the door, but Bella grabbed my hand stopping me from making my escape. I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Would you care to join me? The Jacuzzi is big enough for two."

I gaped unsure of what to say. I would love to join her, but I didn't think it would be wise to do that. Seeing my struggle to answer she moved closer to me and grabbed my other hand. Bella took a step back and pulled me with her.

She giggled when I still didn't answer her. "I'm not asking you to make love to me right now. I just want you to hold me."

"Are you sure sweetheart? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." I knew I wanted to soak in the Jacuzzi with her, but I didn't want her to feel like I was pressuring her into doing anything.

"Carlisle, quit stressing. We are just soaking in the Jacuzzi together and then we can go lay in the bed and talk."

Closing my eyes, I agreed. I kept my eyes closed until I heard Bella settle into the Jacuzzi. She let out a contented sigh and I looked over to her to find her head rested against the towel with a small smile on her face. She looked so at peace and I made a mental note to get a Jacuzzi installed in my bathroom in Hanover. It was a big enough room that I could have a Jacuzzi bigger than this one installed.

Quickly stripping my clothes before I lost my nerve, I moved to the Jacuzzi and slid in next to Bella. She scooted over to allow me enough room and then settled against my side, relaxing further. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. When the water started to cool off after we were in there for quite a while, I reluctantly pulled away. I stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I heard Bella's heartbeat increase and I smirked. I knew she was looking at my naked form before I hid it behind a towel. _Naughty girl._

Picking up another towel, I stepped out of the Jacuzzi and turned to face Bella. She stood up and my eyes raked over her naked form quickly before I wrapped the towel around her. I pulled the plug in the Jacuzzi to let the water out and shut off the jets. I helped Bella step out of the Jacuzzi and she walked over to the robe and dropped the towel and wrapped her body in the robe.

I blew all the candles out while Bella made her way to the bedroom and climbed into the huge king sized bed. I picked up our discarded clothes and grabbed the laundry bag out of the closet and placed them in there. I then made my way to my bag and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants that Alice obviously packed for me and a pair of black silk boxers.

I let the towel drop from my waist and pulled the boxers on at vampire speed and I was about to put the sleeping pants on when my cell phone notified me that I had a text message. Walking into the living room I retrieved my phone from the table and flipped it open.

'I already called to have an oversized Jacuzzi installed in your bathroom' – A.

'Thank you. We need to talk' – C.

I walked back to the room and climbed in bed waiting for Alice to reply, forgetting all about my sleeping pants. Bella snuggled up against me and rested her head on my chest. I breathed in her scent and felt myself becoming relaxed. How I longed for sleep. I wished I could curl up with Bella and hold her while we slept. I would love to wake up with her in the morning.

'*sigh* I know what you want to know. I had a vision of you and Bella together, but it didn't come until the day of Charlie's funeral so I kept it to myself. I see the two of you as mates and very happy. Just take things slow with her' – A.

'So she is my mate?' – C.

'Yes. I think she was always meant to be your mate. I have a feeling that the two of you were going to end up together no matter what' – A.

'I'm already in love with her Alice' – C.

'I know. I'll help you plan your first date once we get settled' – A.

"Who are you texting Carlisle?"

I pulled Bella closer to me and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's Alice sweetheart."

Sighing she snuggled even closer to me and I could feel every inch of her body pressed up against me. I sighed in return. I loved having her in my arms. She fit perfectly, almost as if she was made just for me. It was then that I realized maybe Alice was right. Maybe just maybe Bella and I were always meant to be together. Bella's heart rate slowed as did her breathing once she had succumbed to sleep.

'I want to take her out for a romantic evening' – C.

'*squeal* I'll plan everything' – A.

'What about Rose and Emmett? Will they be okay with this?' – C.

'Of course. They don't know yet, but when they find out they will be supportive of your relationship with Bella and very happy for you both. Don't worry so much' – A.

'I'm trying not to. Have you seen anything regarding Edward?' – C.

'I only get glimpses. He knows how my visions work and it's like he isn't making any solid decisions. He's evading me and it makes me nervous. He'll come back Carlisle and I don't know if I will see it in time to stop him from what ever he plans' – A.

'We'll have a family meeting once we all get to the house' – C.

'Okay. Enjoy your time with Bella' – A.

'I will. See you all soon' – C.

I closed my phone and placed it on the nightstand. I stood and pulled Bella with me, cradling her against my chest with one arm and lifted the covers with the other. I settled us back in the bed and Bella turned placing her back against my chest. I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled my face into her silky tresses.

"I love you Carlisle," she mumbled in her sleep.

My breath caught in my throat and I whispered into her neck, "I love you too sweetheart."

A/N: So, I know I said I was going to update every Sunday, well I am not really sure how that is going to work out. School is definitely put writing on the back burner, but don't fret I will not give up on my stories. I will continue to work on them, it just may take me a little longer than I was hoping. Stick with me please.

Don't flame me please, my couple is still taking things slow. Yes they told each other I love you, but it technically doesn't count since Bella was sleeping. And they have seen each other naked, but they will not have a physical relationship besides heated kisses for a while. So I feel that I should let everyone know, next chapter is going to be in Edward's POV. I bet you are all wondering what he has been up to. Don't worry, you'll find out soon.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing except for this storyline. If you are under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this story. This chapter is going to contain darkness. If that's not your thing, I'm sorry, this chapter is essential to the storyline. If you really don't want to read about what Edward has been up to, you can scroll down until you get to Bella's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Time to Think

EPOV

_It's a shame we didn't have time to drain Charlie of his blood. _

I agree he smelled nearly as good as Bella does. I did enjoy feeling his neck breaking in my hands.

_Yes, I enjoyed it too._

My monster knew what I needed all along. I should have listened to him sooner.

_I told you blood and sex is all we need to worry about. Stick with me and I will get you everything you want._

I smiled at the girl in front of me. She would do for tonight. Her blood smelled good.

_But not as good as Bella's_ _blood smells._

All in due time; we will taste her.

_Stop fucking around. Pin the bitch to the bed and fuck her already. I'm thirsty._

I grabbed the girl in front of me and roughly threw her onto the bed. I was on her before she even had a chance to blink.

Plunging my hardened member into her body, I quickly fucked her and had to place my hand over her mouth when her screams became too much for me to listen to.

_Bite her. Bite her now! _

My teeth sliced through her neck like melted butter. I growled as I fucked her harder.

The blood rushed into my mouth. I greedily drank from her until she ran dry, releasing my cold seed into her with roar. I tore my mouth from her neck and shoved the lifeless body away from me. Licking my lips I stood up and tucked myself back into my pants.

_Toss the worthless bitch out the window. _

I picked the bitch up and listened long enough to know there was nobody around. I tossed her out the window.

_Nicely done. Her body hitting the ground with a sickening crack made fucking her worth it._

_We should get a virgin next. _

Bella is the only virgin I want to fuck.

_Have it your way. But these whores are not enough. I want more. You will give me what I want. _

Fine, I snarled at my monster. We'll get someone that isn't working the streets. I yanked my door open and slammed it shut behind me, storming to the street to find my next fuck.

I have to admit throwing Esme in that fire made me feel powerful.

_I felt powerful too. Her screams were satisfying._

I had to quickly leave from the Cullen's house after I got rid of the bitch that caused all of this to happen. If I have to lose my mate then Carlisle loses his as well.

_The only difference is we will be getting Bella back. When we do she is going to become ours in every way possible._

Carlisle will never get his mate back though.

_She will either give herself to me willingly or I will take her body forcefully._

I would have already had a claim on her if her stupid fucking father hadn't come home.

_We took care of him though._

The sound of his neck breaking by my hands was satisfying, but nowhere near as satisfying as when I ripped Leah's throat open.

_Ah yes, her howls and cries of pain. Sweet success._

I chuckled to myself. It was rather fun watching the life drain out of her.

_Too bad she was in wolf form; she would have made for good fuck._

I consented with my monster. Leah would have been a good fuck, but we killed her.

_Hanover doesn't have enough of the type of females that I want. _

Well, you will just have to deal with. This is where they are coming and we cannot exactly get Bella back if we are not here.

_We need a plan. We can't take them all on._

I know. Jasper will be our biggest problem.

_We could take them out one by one, starting with that blonde bitch._

Yeah, I always hated her. She's so selfish and she would definitely be no match for me. So what do we do?

_We watch the place. Eventually they will slip and we can pick them off one by one. _

Hmm, after we get rid of Rosalie we'll have to take out Emmett.

_No. We kill the blonde bitch, and then we go for psychic whore. _

Why kill the females the first? If we kill Rosalie…

_Not if, when we kill her. There is no room for ifs in this situation. You want Bella back, you will do what I say and kill them in the order I tell you to. _

Fine. I'll kill Rose and then Alice. Then we go after Emmett. Besides Jasper, Emmett is our next biggest threat.

_We'll kill Carlisle slowly. He always held us back. Made you weak._

I snarled at my monster. I'm not weak.

_Oh, but you are and if it wasn't for me, you would still be playing the good son with the Cullen's._

I shook my head, but I knew my monster was right. Carlisle was always molding me into the son he wanted.

_And you let him. You let him keep me locked up in that fucking cage._

I looked up at my surroundings and realized I was no longer in the city limits. I took a quick glance. When I saw the streets were clear, I ran across the street and headed for the trees.

_We need to locate the house the Cullen's will be living in. Search the area so we will know the directions they will come and go._

I continued running until I reached a house that was secluded and very much Cullen worthy. The house was backed up by woods and there were no neighbors for miles.

_This has to be the place they will be living. Now get the fuck out of here so your scent isn't all over the fucking place. We have to keep our distance. You're lucky it's going to rain so they won't be able to smell us._

I ran into the woods behind the house and climbed a tree far enough away from the house so they wouldn't be able to smell me and Jasper wouldn't be able to feel my emotions.

_Now, we sit here and wait until they arrive. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to tear Rosalie apart sooner rather than later._

I agreed. I didn't want to keep waiting for Bella. The longer I had to wait, the worse her punishment would be once I got her back.

_I like the sound of that. Mmm the ways we can punish her. She'll beg us to stop and fear will course through her veins._

I groaned. Her blood was so much sweeter when fear was mixed in it.

Snapping my head up, I watched as three vehicles pulled up.

_Ah, but where is Bella? _

Carlisle isn't here yet either.

_That little bitch better remember whom she belongs to. If she comes here smelling like him, her punishment will be brutal. I'll make sure she knows she is OURS by the time I am finished with her._

I had to adjust myself in my now too tight pants. Just thinking about being able to fuck Bella made me hard.

_Let's go. I want to fuck someone. We need to find someone that looks like Bella. _

Nodding to myself, I dashed through the trees and made a large sweep around the house so I wouldn't be detected and slowed to a walk once I reached the edge of the trees. Making my way back onto the street, I walked towards the campus.

_Ah yes, a college girl. They are always willing to spread their legs._

I'll have to find one that isn't too tainted.

_The tighter, the better. Her, she has the same hair color and eye color as Bella. Don't fuck this up!_

I made my way to the girl slowly and used my vampire charm. She was all too willing to come to my apartment with me.

As soon as we were inside, I had her pinned up against the wall.

_She's a feisty little thing. Rip her panties off; I want to be in her now._

I reached under her dress and yanked her panties off. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I undid my pants with one hand and held her against the wall with my other arm.

"Oh fuck me now please," the bitch begged.

"Shut up!" I growled and shoved my cock inside her warmth. I fucked her fast and hard. Her moans urged me on and if I was thirsty I would have drained her dry, but I plan to have her again. She was tight and hot around me. She wasn't a virgin, but she was pretty fucking close to one.

Standing her up on wobbly legs after we were both finished she placed a quick kiss to my lips and asked if she would see me again. After telling her should would, she bid me a good night and left.

_She has a smell similar to Bella. I want her back. _

We'll get her back and when we do, she'll be ours forever.

_You better not fuck this up or I will take over your body and you will be locked in a cage._

BPOV

I woke up and stretched, snuggling into Carlisle's chest. I smiled to myself at the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I was falling head over heels in love with Carlisle and I wanted nothing more than to be with him. When he called me his last night, the feelings it elicited inside me were powerful.

My body screamed with the knowledge that I was his. Seeing Carlisle naked and wet was a dream come true. I had fantasized about him being naked on many occasions. I turned over to face the man of my dreams. He was smiling at me.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Good morning, Carlisle."

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked me softly.

I nodded and leaned forward for a kiss. Carlisle's lips captured mine. I quickly deepened the kiss. I loved the taste of his tongue. He tastes so sweet. I will never get enough. I moaned as his hand ghosted over my side, skimming my breast.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "Come on, Sweetheart, we have to get out of this bed before we do something we're not ready for."

I groaned and allowed him to pull me out of bed once he was standing up. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and winced. A sharp pain shot through my ribs. I clinched my teeth shut to stop a whimper from escaping.

"Bella are you okay, Sweetheart?" Carlisle's voice was laced with concern.

"My ribs hurt." I gritted out.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I completely forget to rewrap them when we got out of the Jacuzzi."

"It's okay Carlisle. I fell asleep remember? This is not your fault." I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Let me grab my bag. I will get you wrapped up and give you some pain medication. Why don't you call room service and order your breakfast while I get you all fixed up."

"Okay." I sat back on the edge of the bed and called room service. Carlisle came back with his bag and knelt in front of me. I untied my robe with my free hand and watched as Carlisle sucked in an unneeded breath at seeing my naked form. I smiled at him. He quickly recovered, wrapping my ribs up nice and tight.

He pulled my robe closed after placing a soft kiss to my broken ribs and sat next to me on the bed as I ordered my food. Once my food arrived, I quickly ate and took the pain pill that Carlisle gave me. We got dressed and made our way down to the lobby so we could check out of the room and get back on the road.

The pain pill was already causing my eyes to droop. Carlisle had to put his arm around me while we waited for the car to arrive. The valet attendant placed our bags in the trunk as Carlisle helped me into the passenger seat. Once I was buckled in, I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.

I reached for Carlisle. He gave me his hand, lacing our fingers together. I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept, but I awoke with a start. My heart was pounding, and I looked around wildly.

Carlisle pulled off on an exit and stopped as soon as he could. Once he had my seatbelt unlocked, I was in his lap. He was comforting me, shushing my cries.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please tell me," Carlisle pleaded with me.

"He's coming back for me," I sobbed.

"No, Baby. Look at me," he begged. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you ever again. I won't lose you to him. I meant what I said yesterday Bella. You are mine. I can feel it."

"I can feel it too. I know I'm yours and your mine. Promise me Carlisle, that I won't lose you. I can't lose you," I cried.

"You won't lose me. I promise, Sweetheart. You have me forever." He vowed.

"I love you Carlisle. I know it's probably too soon, but I do. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella with everything that I am."

I pressed my lips to his and held him to me. He kissed me in return. I could feel his love pouring out of him in waves. I pushed all my love into this kiss as our lips moved together. When I pulled back so I could breathe, I could see the love Carlisle had for me shining in his eyes.

"Are you ready to get back on the road, Sweetheart? Or do you want to get something to eat first?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's nearly one. You must be hungry."

I nodded. I was kind of hungry. I buckled my seatbelt as Carlisle pulled onto the road in search of a restaurant for me to eat at.

"What would you like to eat, Baby?"

Oh I like it a lot when he calls me baby. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his.

"I want to eat at Chili's if we can find one. I want some of their Cajun pasta with shrimp." My stomach growled in agreement. Carlisle chuckled and turned on his GPS looking for the restaurant I wanted. Once he found it, he drove us there quickly. I devoured my food and took the chips and salsa with us along with a coke.

We got back in the car. I settled in the seat facing Carlisle after he placed my food on the back seat. I held his hand and smiled at the man I loved. I just hoped he still loved me once I told him about everything that Edward did to me. I shuttered just thinking about all the times he hit me. I shook my head when the image of him about to rape me crept forward. I ended up falling asleep against Carlisle's shoulder and woke up when he announced that we had to stop for gas.

Reaching in the back seat, I grabbed my chips and salsa and dug in. Carlisle chuckled at me when he slid back in the car. I just smiled. I loved the chips and salsa from Chili's. Pulling back on the road, we were once again headed to our new lives.

A/N: So there you go a little peak into the mind of Edward. Don't worry you'll be hearing from him again soon. Ah, Bella and Carlisle admitted they loved each other. No, they will not jump into bed and start rolling in the sheets just yet. Carlisle has to woo her first.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. My professor is a hard ass. We literally had a few choice words for each other and then I found out he reads Fan Fiction stories. I was so happy I had to stop myself from hugging him. He said he was going to read my stories and let me tell you, he is quite yummy so I am a little nervous about him reading my stories and then seeing him. What will he think of my naughtiness?

I own nothing but the storyline. SM is gracious enough to allow me to play with her characters. If you are under 18, you really need to look for another story.

So, we got to look into Darkward's mind in the last chapter. Yes he is twisted and he will not get any better. In fact, he may actually get worse.

Also, even though Carlisle and Bella admitted they loved each other, they will not progress with a relationship just yet. Bella has to speak to the family about the abuse she endured before she can even go on a date with Carlisle.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: What Now?

CPOV

When Bella told me she loved me, to say I was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. I knew I loved her as well, but the problem was I didn't understand why I loved her as much as I do already. I still miss Esme and I will always love her, but the love I feel for Bella is different. This love feels instinctual and meant to be.

I felt like I was missing something. Like there is this piece of the puzzle that is out of reach and out of focus. What am I missing? Does Alice know something about Bella and me that she has not shared? Before I could think more on my relationship with the beautiful woman sleeping next to me my phone beeped informing me of a text message.

'I know lots of things about you and Bella' – A.

Sighing in frustration, I quickly text her back.

'Care to share?' – C.

'Depends on what you want to know' – A.

'Why do I love her so much already?' – C.

'Some things are just meant to be' – A.

'Am I meant to be with Bella?' – C.

'You already know the answer to that' – A.

'I need answers Alice' – C.

'I'll only give you answers that won't change anything' – A.

'Just tell me this, are Bella and I mates?' – C.

'I told you, some things are just meant to be' – A.

I growled low in my chest. Sometimes Alice could frustrate me beyond anything in this world. Her answers have given me nothing.

'Don't growl at me Carlisle. I gave you what you are looking for. Think about what I said. Some things are just meant to be. A storm is coming your way. You need to pull off at the next exit and get a room. We'll see you both tomorrow' – A.

What does she mean by some things are just meant to be? Is she trying to tell me that Bella and I are meant to be? If we are, that would explain why I love her so much already. Could I have always been meant for Bella? Is she the other half to my soul? I looked over to the beautiful angel and knew in my heart that I wanted nothing more than to be with her.

I want to do things right with her. I need to show her romance and sweep her off her feet. I'll take her dancing and for moonlight strolls in the park. I can take her on a picnic when the weather is nice and we can bask in the sun together.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I took the exit that Alice told me about and quickly found a hotel for us to spend the night. I reached over and stroked Bella's cheek with my thumb to wake her up. We needed to get her some food before we went to our room for the night.

Bella stretched and gave me a smile.

"Where are we?"

"We're stopping for the night. Alice said that a storm was coming our way. What would you like to eat, Sweetheart?"

She looked around and grinned, pointing to a Mexican restaurant. I lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles and drove us to the place she pointed out. The smell of grease was strong and I wrinkled my nose. Bella giggled at me as we got out of the car.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the restaurant and we were quickly seated. The waitress came over and placed chips and salsa on our table while Bella looked at her menu.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"Coke please." Bella answered without looking away from her menu.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Coke is fine."

Bella shook her head at me and placed her menu on the table. She began eating the chips and salsa with a mischievous look on her face.

"What?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Would you do anything for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, Sweetheart." I answered without hesitation.

Bella's smile grew and she picked up a chip and dipped it in the salsa. "Eat this?"

I wrinkled my nose and quickly shook my head. Bella's smile fell into an adorable pout and I could feel myself caving. I was going to eat that awful smelling stuff for her and it was going to taste like dirt.

Sighing, I leaned forward and opened my mouth and she placed the chip on my tongue. I shuttered at the disgusting taste, but chewed and swallowed.

"Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome. Now, I want a kiss since you made me eat human food that tastes like dirt."

Bella leaned forward and gave me a quick passionate kiss. The waitress came back with the drinks and placed them on the table just as we pulled apart.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Bella nodded, "I want the shrimp quesadilla dinner."

"What would you like, Sir?"

Bella opened the menu and pointed to the shrimp fajitas. I informed the waitress of my choice. As soon as the waitress left with our orders I looked at her with clear confusion.

"Why did you want me to order that?"

Bella giggled, "Because I am going to eat out of both plates and bring the rest to our room to eat later or in the morning so we need a room with a refrigerator and a microwave."

"Okay, Sweetheart. Whatever you want."

Our food was placed in front of us and after the waitress disappeared, I pushed my plate closer to Bella. She made a fajita and took a bite then ate some of her quesadilla. She continued back and forth between my plate of food and hers until she was full.

The waitress came over and asked if we needed some to go boxes, which we did. I helped Bella put the rest of the food in the boxes and after we paid, we left in search of a hotel with a kitchen. Once I found one that I knew would have the accommodations we needed, we pulled into the parking lot and I handed my keys to valet.

Bella climbed out carrying the food and I grabbed our bags out of the trunk. We made our way to the front desk and checked into our room. Once in the room Bella decided she wanted to go take a shower.

I placed her food in the refrigerator while she showered and pulled out my sleeping pants and a pair of boxers to shower once she was finished. When she came out of the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of boy short panties my eyes greedily drank in her beauty.

I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms giving her a kiss. She smiled against my lips and hugged me to her.

"Let's get your ribs wrapped and then I'll go shower. We can watch a movie when I get done."

"Okay. I'll look for a movie while you are showering."

I quickly got Bella's ribs wrapped and then I made my way to the bathroom. When I emerged a few minutes later, I found my beauty curled up on the bed flipping through the channels. I climbed in next to her and pulled her to my chest.

"I can't find anything to watch," she whined.

"We can rent a movie," I offered.

We looked through the movies that were available to rent and decided to watch The Conjuring, which I knew to be a scary movie. Bella snuggled closer to me and jumped several times throughout the movie. I would just hold her tightly to me each time she would get scared. When the movie was finally over, Bella was wide awake and didn't look like she wanted to go to sleep anytime soon.

"Why don't we watch another movie? I can go warm up your food while you choose something else to watch," I suggested.

"I don't have anything to drink."

"Call room service and have them bring you a drink up."

I grabbed Bella's food and warmed it up for her while she ordered two cokes and chose Gravity as our next movie. I opened the door when there was a knock and took the drinks into the kitchen. I placed one in the refrigerator and carried the other to the bed with her food. We settled in and watched the movie while she ate.

Before the movie was even over, Bella was sleeping against my shoulder. I moved the empty to go boxes to my side of the bed and laid her down on the pillow while I got up to throw out her trash. Once I climbed back in the bed, I pulled the cover over us and snuggled up with my girl against my chest.

While Bella was sleeping, I had time to consider everything that Alice told me. Pulling my girl closer to me, I couldn't help but wonder what our future held. I know Edward is still out there and that thought alone worries me. I just found Bella and I refuse to lose her to that monster.

I wondered if I should call my friend Aro. Surely he would send some of his guard to deal Edward. Could my old friend have seen something in Edward's mind? I really need to call him. Even if the guard doesn't destroy him, they could at least capture him and keep him imprisoned. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone, dialing Aro's number.

"Ah Carlisle, it has been so long since I have heard from you. Are you well my friend?"

"Aro it has been too long since we have talked. I'm afraid I have some terrible news to share with you."

"What is it my friend? Did young Bella not survive the change?"

"She hasn't gone through the change yet."

"What is wrong Carlisle?"

"It's about Edward."

"Carlisle, please just tell me what is troubling you. I will help you resolve this."

I took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head and rushed through what has happened.

"When Bella, Edward, and Alice returned from Volterra Edward began physically abusing Bella. I'm not sure of the extent of the abuse as she hasn't told us just yet. But Aro, Edward has killed in cold blood. He murdered Esme, Bella's father Charlie, and Leah from the Quileute Reservation down in La Push, Washington."

"I am so sorry for your families' loss. Please pass my condolences onto Bella. Do you know where he is my friend?"

"We don't know. Alice isn't even seeing him in visions. Aro, he will come back for Bella. I love her and she loves me," I paused, wondering if I said too much.

"Well, that would explain why Marcus didn't see the relationship between Bella and Edward."

"What exactly did he see?"

"After they left, I asked Marcus to show me what he saw. Carlisle, your boy didn't love Bella. He felt possessive of her. I should have sent my guard after him, but Bella did love him and I didn't wish to cause her any pain. Please tell me my friend, what do you wish me to do to fix this?"

"I need you to find him and bring him to justice. Kill him or punish him, I don't really care. Aro, I can't lose Bella to him. Please find him and save my family from him."

I would beg Aro if that is what it would take to keep my Bella and my family safe. We have lost so much already and losing more was simply not an option.

"I will send Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec to look for him. Once we have him, I will call you back my friend. I think Bella should have final say in what his punishment is especially since she risked her own life to save him and he turned around and beat her and killed her father. Do you agree with this my friend?"

I did, but I honestly didn't think that Bella would want to have anything to do with it. We could all speak to her about it as a family and maybe we could come to an agreement on his punishment.

"I will speak to Bella about it once you have him captured. Thank you for doing this my friend."

"Think nothing of it Carlisle. I'm so sorry that I didn't stop any of this from happening."

"Did you see something in his mind that would have hinted at him becoming abusive?"

"Of course not Carlisle. I may feed from humans, but I am not an abusive man. I do not condone abuse."

"I know that Aro and I was not implying that. Edward appeared to have two different personalities. I should have known something was wrong though because it was months after their return from Volterra before he brought Bella to our home. I feel like this is my fault."

"This is not your fault. Edward did this and he will be punished for his crimes. I will call you back as soon as we have him. Take care of Bella. I hope we are able to find him before he goes after her or your family again."

"I hope so too Aro. We are moving to Hanover to start over. Would you have a problem with Bella going to college and gaining her degree before she was changed?"

"Bella can take all the time she needs. I will not force her into anything that she isn't ready for. Just take care of her and keep her safe. Are your children going to be attending college with her?"

"Yes. Bella and Jasper will be in every class together. She will never be alone."

"Good good. I will call you soon my friend. Be safe."

"We will and thank you again."

"Ciao."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and prayed to whatever God that would listen to me to keep my Bella and my family safe. I just hoped that Demetri would be able to find him soon. I don't like knowing that he could attack at any moment. As soon as he finds out that Bella and I are together he will stop at nothing to take her from me. I may hate violence, but I will end him if he tries to take her from me.

BPOV

I knew I was dreaming, but that didn't matter. All that mattered at the moment was that Edward was stalking towards me. He was going to hurt me. His mouth was moving so I knew he was talking to me, but I had no idea what he was saying. I tried focusing to see if I could hear him, but I heard nothing.

Each step brought him closer to me. For every step he took forward, I took two steps back. I knew I couldn't outrun him, but he had already hurt me enough. I had to try. I turned away from him and began to run as fast as my legs would carry me. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I could hear him laughing behind me, but I didn't dare stop.

I just kept running. My foot caught on something and I yelped when my body made contact with the hard cold ground. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see anything. I stood up quickly and started running again.

"Do you think you can outrun me?" He taunted.

"Do you think you would be able to fight me off?" He yelled.

"Help me, please." I screamed.

"Bella!"

I spun around looking for him. Where was he? I had to find him.

"Carlisle?" I called out.

"Bella, stay there. I'm coming for you," he told me.

I stopped and started looking around again. I began feeling around with my hands and I touched the bark of a tree. I leaned up against it and wished my eyes would just come into focus so I could see. A cold hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the tree.

"Carlisle is that you?"

The vampire began laughing manically and I knew it was Edward. I began fighting him, trying to pull my arm free. The more I fought, the tighter he would squeeze. I knew at any moment my arm would break. The pain was getting worse with each step we took.

"Edward! Let me go!" I screamed at him, pulling on my arm.

Edward grabbed me by both arms and threw me back. I fell onto the ground, hard and I felt the wind leave my lungs. I scrambled away, but he caught my foot and yanked me back.

"You are going to give me what Charlie stopped me from getting."

Oh God, he's going to rape me. "Carlisle," I cried.

"He can't help you. I killed him," he snarled.

I bolted upright in the bed and looked around for Carlisle. When I saw him sitting on the couch, I jumped out of the bed and launched myself into his arms. I breathed in his scent, trying to calm down. He was here with me, but for how long? Edward was going to kill him.

"Sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?"

Carlisle's smooth voice helped me to further calm down. He reached his hands up and cupped my cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears that were sliding down my face. I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"Please baby, tell me," he begged.

I took a deep breath and told him about my dream. When I got to the part where Edward said he killed Carlisle, I started crying again. Carlisle held me close and ran his hands up and down my back.

"Edward said he killed you. He's going to take you from me. Edward's coming back so he can finish what Charlie interrupted him from doing," I cried.

"Edward isn't going to kill me, Sweetheart. Aro sent the guard out to look for him. He won't come back for you. What do you mean he's coming back to finish what he started?"

I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck and buried my head in his chest. I didn't want to see his face when I told him that Edward was going to rape me, but Charlie came home. Edward promised that he would make me his. I'm so afraid that he will succeed and rape me. Would Carlisle still want me once Edward rapes me? Please, please don't make me lose Carlisle. I took in a shuddering breath and braced myself for his reaction.

"Edward was about to rape in my bedroom, but Charlie came home. He's going to come back Carlisle. He told me that nobody would be able to stop him from getting what he wants," I whispered.

"Oh baby, I didn't know," his shoulder shook and I realized he was crying too.

We held each other and I must have fallen asleep at one point in his arms, but when I woke up the next morning he was still holding me. I turned my head to look at Carlisle and he pulled me close, kissing me hard. We continued to kiss until I couldn't breathe and I had to pull away.

"Let's get ready, Sweetheart. We'll be at the house in Hanover in less than six hours."

I nodded and climbed out of bed. I walked to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear and went to the bathroom. After taking care of my morning routine, I got dressed and headed back out to find Carlisle had already changed his clothes. I placed my pajamas and my bathroom bag back in my other bag and we were ready to go.

"Would you like something for breakfast, Baby?" Carlisle asked me.

"I can just get something from Burger King or McDonald's," I responded.

He nodded and grabbed our bags in one hand and reached for me with his other hand. We left the room holding hands and made our way to the lobby to check out. After checking out, we waited for valet to bring the car up and then we were ready to go. Carlisle placed our bags in the trunk while I climbed in the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

Carlisle climbed in the driver's seat and drove us to McDonald's. I ordered my breakfast, a large Mocha Frappe' and a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. Once I had my food, we were back on the road and turning to get on the interstate.

After I finished eating we talked, but avoided Edward and my dream. Carlisle mostly talked about the different things we could do this summer until classes began and he started work. Tomorrow was the 4th of July and we had until the second week of September. I was happy that Carlisle was going to see if he could start his job then.

It's nice knowing you have a job even before you apply for it or go to the interview. Who wouldn't want to hire Carlisle though? He's a brilliant doctor and he will make one hell of a Chief of Staff. I wondered what Alice has planned for tomorrow. I know she'll plan something. I just hope she doesn't go overboard.

Before I realized it, we were pulling up in front of a beautiful house. Our home. I smiled and took in the view. Alice and Rosalie were at my door before the car even stopped. They yanked the door open and pulled me out, crushing me in a hug. I tried to hug them back but my arms were trapped.

Emmett pulled me out of their grasp and crushed me in a giant bear hug.

"Emmett can't breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Jasper walked up and hugged me next. He whispered in my ear, "Do you want to go somewhere and talk? Your emotions are going haywire."

I shook my head no, "I want to tell you all at once, but I may need you to help me if my emotions get to be too much."

"Okay," he kissed my cheek and moved to grab the bags from Carlisle.

Carlisle came forward and grabbed my hand, lacing my fingers with his. Rose and Alice smiled at our hands and walked inside with Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle stopped us and turned to face me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sweetheart?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded, "You all need to know what he did to me. You need to know what he is capable of."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and held me for a few minutes. When he pulled back he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed my hand again, pulling me up the steps and into the house. We walked into the foyer and I looked to the right and saw my family sitting in the living room on the couch.

Carlisle and I walked in the living room and sat down in an oversized chair together. He sat down first and placed my on his lap. I would have moved, but I was going to need him to help me through what I was about to tell them. Four months worth of abuse. I was afraid to tell them because I didn't want them to look at me differently. I loved them all and I hoped they could forgive me once they knew everything.

A/N: So, I am sure some of you are wondering about the Volturi. Don't worry, I have everything all planned out. Yes, Bella does blame herself for getting abused. When a woman is abused, she tends to blame herself. Next chapter Bella will reveal all. Bring your tissues, you've been warned.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had some personal issues that I was dealing with and writing had to take a back burner.

I don't own anything except for this lovely storyline. The great SM was gracious enough to allow me time to play with her characters. If you are under 18, please don't read this story.

**TISSUE WARNING!**

Chapter 13: Here Comes the Truth

BPOV

I looked around at my siblings, but refused to look at Carlisle. I couldn't bear to look at his face, not when I was about to destroy him by telling him about the horrible abuse that Edward put me through for four long and excruciating months. My eyes met Jasper's concerned ones and I gave him a pleading look. I already needed help to get through this and I hadn't even started talking yet. I took a deep breath when I felt the calm wash over me. Offering a small smile to Jasper in thanks, I looked down at my hands in my lap and felt the first tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm going to tell you all everything. This is going to be very hard for me, but I feel you all need to know. I loved Edward with all my heart and I honestly thought he loved me. He told me once that he was a monster and I didn't believe him. He told me I should be afraid of him, but I didn't fear him. I risked my own life to save him in Italy."

I paused as a few more tears slid down my cheeks. I still had so much to tell them.

"I was exhausted physically and mentally when we got back from Italy and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was lying in bed with my eyes closed when I felt the bed dip and I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting next to me, but it was the look on his face that made me realize something was very wrong. He looked so angry and for the first time since I met Edward, I was truly afraid."

"Bella, you don't have to do this," Rosalie told me softly with venom shining in her eyes.

I shook my head as even more tears fell. I needed the strength to tell them. I stood up and Carlisle's arms slid from my waist and I walked into the middle of the living room. I began pacing as I tried to get my thoughts together. I could do this. I could tell them. What if they hate me?

"Bella," Jasper drawled. "Do you want me to help?"

I nodded and gladly accepted the emotions he gave me. I suddenly felt calm, and full of courage. I stopped pacing and turned to face my family, ready to tell them.

"I asked Edward what was wrong and he wanted to know why he smelt werewolf in my room. Before I could answer him though, he grabbed me by the tops of my arms and yanked me off the bed. He yelled at me to answer him and I told him he was hurting me. He responded by telling me that if I didn't give him the answer that he wanted it would be more than my arms hurting."

I paused, remembering the pain I felt after he hurt me the first time and not just the pain in my arms. Edward truly broke me by hurting me physically and mentally.

"I started squirming, fighting against the pain, but he only squeezed harder and I knew he was close to breaking both my arms. I blurted out that Victoria was after me and that Jacob had come to check on me. I begged him to let me go. He threw me on the bed then and began pacing in front of my window. He turned to me suddenly and told me that if I told anyone my father would pay."

I buried my head in my hands and wept. It did no good to keep quiet for four months because in the end my father was murdered any way. Edward made good on his threat to make my father pay. I was suddenly wrapped in a cold embrace and I soaked up the feelings of peace and love that I was feeling. I looked up into the concerned eyes of my family and then settled on Carlisle's sorrowful expression. I placed my palm against his cheek and he leaned into my touch. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I had to finish telling them. They needed to know. They needed to know what kind of monster Edward truly was.

"For the next few weeks, it was the same thing. If Edward asked me a question and I didn't answer him fast enough, he would hit me and roughly grab me. The pain from him hitting me was nothing compared to the awful things he would tell me. He called me a whore, told me that nobody would ever want me. He told me that I wasn't good for anything. Edward said that I would never be enough for him, but he was stuck with me. He beat me down with each word that came out of his mouth.

"The worst came two months after the abuse started. I was severely depressed and I felt like I was drowning. I had cut Jacob out of my life because Edward would hit me a lot harder if Jacob called or came by. We came home from school one day and Edward was already angry with me because Mike Newton spoke to me in Biology and again in Gym. I had long since stopped begging Edward to quit hurting me. When I begged it seemed to fuel his anger and the abuse would be worse, but my cries from the pain seemed to please him. It was almost like he gained enjoyment from hurting me."

I began sobbing because I was about to tell them the very worst part. Carlisle picked me up in his arms and cradled me to his chest. I looked and saw Emmett and Jasper cradling Rose and Alice the same way I was being held. They were both silently sobbing against their mates chests.

Emmett and Jasper looked like they were ready to go hunt Edward down and tear him limb from limb. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and tried taking deep calming breaths. I just needed to get this over with.

"I quickly realized that I was going to have to cut everyone out of my life. I had already lost all of you since Edward wouldn't allow me to be around any of you. I don't even think he wanted me to see Alice at school, but he couldn't stop that. He was making it to where I had nobody to turn to. I was trapped and I had no way out.

"As soon as the front door was closed was when the first hit came. I was walking to the kitchen when I was hit so hard in my back that I was sent flying towards the wall. Before my body could actually slam against the wall though, Edward had grabbed me by my throat and shoved me against the wall. My feet were dangling and I was gasping for air.

"He got right in my face and told me that I would learn one way or another that I was his and if that meant that he had to beat me into submission that was what he would do. Edward released me and I dropped to the floor, scrambling to get away from him. I was finally able to get to my feet and I ran for the stairs. I knew I couldn't outrun him, but I had to try to get away from him. I was so afraid he was going to kill me, but a part of me welcomed death because then he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.

"Before I could even reach the stairs Edward caught me by my arm and roughly spun me around to face him. He asked me where the fuck I thought I was going. I couldn't tell him that I was trying to get away from him. The last time I told him I was trying to get away from him was when I am pretty sure he cracked my ribs. So I lied and told him that I needed to go to the bathroom, but of course he knew I was lying and called me a lying bitch.

"He told me that he was going to teach me a lesson that I would never forget. He yanked me upstairs and into my room, throwing me on my bed. He came towards me, but it was like I was his prey and he was stalking me. The look on his face was so fierce. I was terrified. He wasn't my Edward anymore and he hadn't been my Edward for months. I tried to scoot away from him, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the edge of the bed. Before I realized what he was doing, he had shredded my jeans and I was left in my t-shirt and panties."

Rose jumped up and growled. "He raped you?" She screeched. "Oh God!" She cried. I was shaking my head and crying, but I couldn't get the words out. Emmett and Jasper were snarling and I could feel Carlisle's chest vibrating from his steady growl. I looked at Alice and she had her head in her hands. She may have seen all of this happen, but it didn't make hearing about it any easier.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice whimpered. "I tried to find a way to help you. I tried, but he was constantly reading my thoughts when he was around. I should have helped anyway."

"No, Alice. You couldn't have helped. I had to get myself out of the situation, but I was stuck just like you were stuck in a position where you couldn't help."

Alice stood up and walked towards me; she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. I held her to me for a moment and then released her. She moved to sit back in Jasper's lap.

"He didn't get a chance to rape me," I whispered. All eyes snapped to my face and stared at me. "He was going to. I cried out, begging him not to and began fighting as the tears fell, but if was of no use. He was just too strong. He climbed on the bed and put his hands on my thighs and squeezed hard, yanking them apart. I cried out from the pain and he laughed. Edward positioned himself between my legs, which prevented me from closing them. He told me that he was going to mark me in a way that no other man has before and no other man would.

"I begged him again not to do that to me. He reached for my panties acting as if I didn't even speak. Just as he was about to yank them away from my body, he jumped out of my bed and went to my window. He turned to me and told me he would finish at another time and to keep my mouth shut and then he left. I began sobbing and then I heard the door bang open and I knew Charlie was home. My dad called up the stairs wanting to know if I was home."

I paused crying again. I still had so much to tell them. Two more months of abuse that I had to share.

"I got dressed and wiped my eyes while I walked out of my bedroom, but as soon as Charlie saw me he knew something was wrong. He met me on the stairs and hugged me to his chest wanting to know what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him. All I could do was sob in my dad's arms. Eventually I pulled away and went into the kitchen to cook, telling him I just had a bad day. But I was silently thanking who ever could hear me that my dad came home and saved me, even if he didn't know it.

"The abuse continued and by this time it was happening every day. My ribs took the most abuse. I think Edward was trying to make certain that my ribs never fully healed. He never had a chance to rape me because Charlie was always home when I got out of school or he arrived a few minutes later. Unfortunately, Edward still found time to hit me. He even hit me a few times on our way to school or on our way back to my house. I was so afraid when he took me to see you all because I knew I had to keep my mouth shut.

"I knew I had to protect Charlie, but I failed him. It's my fault my father is dead and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. If my father's death being my fault wasn't enough, I'm also the reason you all lost Esme and I'm the reason that Leah is dead too."

A sob tore its way out of my throat and Carlisle pulled me close and rocked me.

"Bella," Emmett called. "Do you really think we blame you?"

"You should," I told him simply.

"Well we don't, none of us do," Emmett declared.

I gave Emmett a small smile, but I wasn't sure if I should believe him. I couldn't stop blaming myself. Why wouldn't they blame me too?

Jasper stood up and made his way towards me with Alice walking beside him. They both knelt down in front of me and each took one of my hands. Their moves were almost choreographed, like they had done this many times.

"We love you Bella and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Edward, but I will protect you now with my own life," Alice vowed.

"He won't touch you again," Jasper promised.

"And we don't blame you. We never did. Edward did this. Edward is at fault. Nobody is to blame except for him. Please believe me," Alice pleaded.

"Bella," Rose whispered while walking towards me. "You are my sister and my best friend. Please know that the death of your father, Esme, and Leah are not your fault. We could never blame you for that. We all love you. I would give my life to protect you. I will protect you against Edward no matter what it takes."

"We all will," Carlisle spoke firmly. "Alice I assume you saw my conversation with Aro." With her nod he continued, "Did you fill everyone in on what he and I discussed?"

"Yes I told them, but I don't think they will find him. Carlisle I can't get a vision of him and I have spent the last two days searching for him constantly. It's like he is blocking me somehow and I truly don't see how Demetri will find him if I can't see him in a vision."

I began to shake with fear. It was only a matter of time before he came back for me. My breaths were coming faster until I was panting for breath.

"Breathe, Sweetheart. Take deep breaths with me. Jasper, calm her down please."

I focused on Carlisle's voice and soon I felt my breathing slow down and more calm wash over me.

CPOV

"Bella, he won't get to you," I promised.

"How can you know that? Alice can't see him. He could show up here any day and finish what he started with me," Bella cried.

"Bella, I might not be able to see him, but we will protect. I failed you once and I will not fail you again," Alice vowed.

"Darlin' do you trust me?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Of course I trust you Jasper."

"Then know that with my experience he doesn't stand a chance at hurting you ever again."

Emmett walked over towards us and opened his arms for Bella and she immediately stood up. He scooped her up and cradled her to his chest.

"She was on the verge a panic attack. We will all need to keep an eye on her. I don't want her alone for one second. No matter what, one of us must always be with her," I spoke firmly, but softly enough to keep it from Bella.

"Why don't we go for a swim," Rose suggested. "The pool is heated and indoors plus it is a nice sunny day out."

We all agreed and Alice and Rose took Bella upstairs to change into a swimsuit while Emmett, Jasper, and I walked to our rooms to change as well. I walked to the back of the house to go out the door that led to our indoor pool and went to sit in a lounge chair when I heard Bella approaching. I turned and my eyes widened.

Jasper and Emmett were in the pool already and they both jumped out to grab their mates and then got back in the pool. Bella walked up to me and smiled. I grabbed her towel and placed it next to mine in the lounge chair and pulled her with me to the stairs in the pool.

"You look amazing in that bikini," I told her with a hungry gaze.

"You look pretty sexy yourself," she smirked.

I grinned and scooped her up and jumped into the deep in. She shrieked and laughed when we came back up to the surface. We spent the next hour splashing each other and just relaxing. The best part of the day was when Bella decided she wanted to watch us play Marco Polo. She knew we were stealthy and she wanted to see how long we could play before the game was over.

Alice was out first since she couldn't not see the outcome, so she gracefully accepted that she lost and bowed out. Jasper was the next to go since he was focusing on our emotions and Bella said he was cheating. He chuckled and climbed out of the pool. I won in the end finding both Rose and Emmett.

We climbed out of the pool after the game was over and Bella walked up to me with my towel. I smiled and wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

"Did you cheat?" She asked me with a small smile.

I laughed, "No, Sweetheart. I don't have to cheat. I'm older and wiser."

"And sexier," she mumbled.

I leaned in close and whispered so low she could barely hear me, "you are sexy too."

She blushed and kissed me on my cheek and we all made our way inside to change our clothes and get settled in for the evening.

"Bella, what do you want to eat?" Rose inquired.

Bella paused for a moment thinking of what she wanted to eat. She finally settled on Chinese food telling Rose she wanted shrimp fried rice, shrimp egg rolls, and sweet and sour shrimp. I can only imagine how awful that food was going to smell, but if it made her happy I would buy her anything she wanted to eat.

Bella and I went upstairs to change and I noticed that Bella's room was right next door to mine. I wondered why I didn't realize that before. I went in my room to change and Bella knocked on my door. I opened the door to find her in a beautiful white sundress. I had already showered and changed into a pair of khakis and a blue polo shirt.

"Food's here," Emmett yelled.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked downstairs into the entertainment room to watch movies while Bella ate her dinner. We didn't even make it through the first movie before she fell asleep with her head on my chest. Alice draped a blanket over Bella and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. Rose looked at me and gave me an approving smile, which I appreciated. I whispered my thanks to her and she smiled again. I carried Bella to bed that night around 10:30 and as I went to leave out of her room she called my name. I turned around and she was staring at me.

"Stay," she whispered.

I nodded and climbed into bed with her. I would stay every night with her if she wanted me to. I belonged with Bella. It no longer mattered that I was scared of loving her so quickly. It only mattered that I loved her and she loved me. I knew from this moment on, I would spend the rest of my eternity with Bella at my side as my mate, my wife, and my best friend.

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I want to tell you all that I **DO NOT** condone abuse at all, of any kind. If you are being abused, please seek help.

I'm working on the chapter for The Change Within now and will either post it today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and please leave me a review.


End file.
